


Proud like a God (Zahn um Zahn...)

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Revenge, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Lucius als Erbe der Familie wächst unter der strengen Hand seines Vaters Abraxas auf. Tagtäglich hat er zu beweisen, das er seinen Anforderungen gewachsen ist. Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre ist das Motto seines Vaters, der selten ein gutes Haar an Lucius lässt. Auf einem grossen Familienfest präsentiert sich Lucius das erste Mal offiziell im Kreise der Erwachsenen. Dabei stellt eine besondere Begegnung sein bisher so geordnetes Leben auf den Kopf...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Own Character
Kudos: 7





	Proud like a God (Zahn um Zahn...)

**Author's Note:**

> Wer unschöne Bilder im Kopf nicht mag, dem empfehle ich Epilog 2 auszulassen. Mittelalterliche Methoden sind nicht jedermanns Sache....

Lucius knöpfte die Teure Robe zu. Dann trat er vor den Spiegel. Er betrachtete sich von allen Seiten. Er hatte diese Sachen das erste Mal an. Auch er, als Erbe der Familie Malfoy, eine der 28 ältesten in England- auch er musste in Hogwarts Schulroben tragen. Da war es schlechter möglich mit seinem Auftritt zu brillieren. Auch wenn natürlich selbst diese aus besserem Stoff und massgefertigt waren. Doch eben im Rahmen der Schulordnung.  
Nein- er sah gut aus. Er zupfte noch alles zurecht. Dann kämmte er seine langen blonden Haare. Er war nicht so eitel- oder nicht zu sehr. Aber er wusste, sein Vater Abraxas achtete auf jede Kleinigkeit. Und die Haare waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Ständig, wenn er meinte, Lucius habe über die Stränge geschlagen, drohte er ihm, die Haare abzurasieren. Noch war das nicht geschehen.  
Es war das erste Mal, das Lucius die Kleidung eines Mannes trug. Gut- er konnte sich mit 14 nicht wirklich als Mann bezeichnen. Doch war auf dem Weg dorthin… nicht mehr nur ein grüner Junge. Und auch sein Körper hatte längst die Bedürfnisse eines Mannes entwickelt. Das war auch seinen Schulkollegen nicht entgangen. Und den Mädchen. Längst hatten sie begonnen, ihm nachzusehen. Und dabei war es nicht geblieben. Lucius schenkte seinem Spiegelbild ein selbstbewusstes, gewinnendes Lächeln. Oh, er hatte durchaus vor, seine Vorzüge in gutes Licht zu rücken, damit die Mädels ihm den ein oder anderen Gefallen taten. Er konnte sie sich aussuchen, selbst ältere. Darauf war er etwas stolz.   
Er sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde Zeit. Den unangenehmen Augenblick aufzuschieben würde es nicht besser machen. Und sein Vater würde ihn strafen für jede Minute, die er zu spät kam.   
Lucius klopfte an. Er musste eine Weile warten, bis die unverkennbare Stimme seines Vaters anwortete. Seine Stimme war hart und rauh, wie die eines Feldherrn. Lucius trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blieb stehen. Der Raum war lang, und der Schreibtisch seines Vaters stand ganz am Ende. Ihm kam es vor wie ein Laufsteg- und das war es auch. Doch er wusste es besser, als unaufgefordert weiterzugehen. Abraxas sah eine ganze Weile nicht auf, schien geschäftig zu schreiben. Es dauerte, bis er geruhte aufzusehen. Er musterte Lucius von oben bis unten abschätzig. „Komm näher, Lucius“ sagte er dann kühl. Gemessenen Schrittes tat Lucius das. Er hielt sich aufrecht, seine Miene eine Maske unterkühlter Höflichkeit mit einer Spur Arroganz. Er wusste, seinem Vater entging keine einzelne Kleinigkeit. Weder seine Kleidung, noch sein Auftreten oder sein Gesichtsausdruck. Jeder kleinste Moment in Gegenwart seines Vaters war ein Test.   
Vor dem Schreibtisch blieb Lucius stehen. Nicht im Traum fiel ihm ein, sich ungefragt zu setzen. Auch wenn er Familienerbe war. Doch wenn sein Vater im Raum war, war er ihm zu unbeschränktem Respekt verpflichtet, wie der geringste Diener. Jegliche Verfehlung dieser Regel hatte ihm schon manch saftige Tracht Prügel eingebracht.   
Lucius rührte sich nicht. Abraxas senkte den Blick und zog ein paar Dokumente heran. „Ich habe deine Zeugnisse hier, mein Sohn“. Lucius atmete tief durch. Er kannte die Ergebnisse nicht genau. Doch war er sich sicher, gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Abraxas schien die Zeugnisse zu studieren, während er seinen Sohn stehen liess. Lucius war nichts anderes gewohnt. Er wartete geduldig, zu klug, seinen Vater durch Ungeduld zu verärgern.   
Mit einem Ruck stand sein Vater auf, das der Holzstuhl über die teuren Fliesen schrappte, ein unangenehm lautes Geräusch. Mit einigen grossen Schritten kam sein Vater auf ihn zu. Er musterte ihn kalt, dann gab er ihm eine harte Backpfeife, das es klatschte. Lucius kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. Schnell richtete er sich wieder auf und sah seinem Vater ins Gesicht.   
„Was stehst du da, Lucius, in Sachen, die suggerieren, das du ein Mann bist, geeignet, eines Tages Oberhaupt einer Familie ältesten Zaubereradels zu werden? Offensichtlich bist du Nichts von alledem. Weder ein Mann, noch jemand, der nur ansatzweise die Fähigkeiten zeigt, solch eine Position zu bekleiden. Oder der ein angemessenes Benehmen an den Tag legt“. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Er war es gewohnt, den Missmut seines Vaters zu erregen. Doch war ihm die aktuelle Ursache nicht klar. „Zieh die Sachen aus“ befahl sein Vater. Lucius zuckte zusammen. Ohne grosses Zögern zog er die Sachen aus. Die teure brokatbesetzte Robe, die massgeschneiderten Hosen. Die italienischen Lederschuhe. Bis er nur noch in Unterhose und Hemd dastand. „Das genügt“ schnaubte sein Vater. „Es reicht nicht, herumzustolzieren mit erhobener Nase, wehendem langen Haar und stolz wie ein Gott. Das macht dich zum Affen. Nicht zum Erben einer erhabenen Familie. Du musst dich dem auch würdig erweisen. Über die Zeugnisse… reden wir gleich. Viel schlimmer. Man sagte mir das du dich mit einem Mugglemädchen abgibst“. Lucius Augen weiteten sich erschreckt. „Wer…“ Abraxas kam noch näher, so nahe, das Lucius fast zu schielen begann. „Es ist mir EGAL ob es stimmt oder nicht! Allein das Gerücht ist ein Skandal! Ein Mugglemädchen. Wenn du schon deine Hormone nicht unter Kontrolle hast, halt dich an Reinblüter. Ich will sowas nicht nochmal hören, ist das klar??“ Lucius nickte und sah zu Boden. Abraxas packte sein Hemd am Kragen das Lucius kaum Luft bekam. Mit der anderen starken Hand packte er ihn an den Haaren, zog ihm den Kopf in den Nacken. Lucius schnappte angestrengt nach Luft, hatte Angst sein Vater würde ihm das Genick brechen. Nach einem Moment stiess sein Vater ihn ruckartig von sich, das Lucius rücklings hart auf dem Boden aufschlug. Kurz sah er Sterne. „steh auf“ befahl sein Vater ungerührt über ihm. „Steh auf, du Memme“. Mühsam stand Lucius auf, während sein Vater wieder ungerührt am Schreibtisch Platz nahm. „so. Deine Zeugnisse. Gute Leistungen. Herausragend in Potions“ sein Vater hielt inne. „GUTE Leistungen. Das reicht mir nicht! Korrigiere das. Dann werde ich über deinen kleinen Fehltritt hinwegsehen. Jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!“. Aufrecht, und so würdevoll wie er es in Hemd und Unterhose und mit einer geröteten Wange zustande brachte verliess Lucius das Schreibzimmer seines Vaters.

Die Grosse Halle summte vor Aufregung vor dem Mittagessen. Gleich stand das Spiel an, das entscheidende. Wieder einmal Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Einer nach dem anderen zeigten sich die Spieler beider Mannschaften, um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Bekanntermassen konnten Quidditchspiele Stunden bis Tage dauern… Jeder der Spieler wurde von seinen Fans beklatscht und bejubelt. Es wurden Wetten abgeschlossen, Glück gewünscht. Viele trugen die Farben der Mannschaft, der sie Glück wünschten. Lucius betrat als einer der letzten die Halle. Applaus schlug ihm entgegen. Als guter Spieler genoss er viel Bewunderung und viele Mädchen schwärmten für ihn, was seinem Ego guttat. Er warf seiner letzten Favoritin einen kurzen, unauffälligen Blick zu, und stellte überrascht fest, das sie ihm zujubelte und ihm zuzwinkerte. „Oh“ dachte er. Vielleicht würde sich ja etwas ergeben… In seinen massgeschneiderten Roben machte er eine hervorragende Figur. 

Tatsächlich hatte sie ihn erwartet und in eine Nische gezogen. Ein heiser Kuss, schon kniete sie vor ihm, sein bestes Stück in ihrer Hand und Mund. Lucius ächzte leise, als ihr heisser Mund ihn umfing, ihre Zunge geschickt an seinem harten Glied auf und ab fuhr. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, brauchte alle Beherrschung, halbwegs still zu halten und nicht zu laut zu sein. Ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern machten es nicht einfach. Seine Finger zerrauften ihr Haar, als ihre Zunge über seinen Schlitz fuhr und eine sanfte Hand seine Hoden in den Fingern rollte. Ihre Zunge machte Sachen, die er noch nie… Heftig und überrascht kam er in Ihrem Mund, was sie schwer schlucken liess. Hastig versuchten beide, sich in präsentablen Zustand zu bringen. Flüchtig küsste er sie, sich selbst schmeckend. Das hatte ihm gutgetan. Eine gute Voraussetzung für ein gutes Spiel. 

Etwas später… beide Mannschaften betraten das Quidditch Feld. Lucius sah hoch zur Ehrentribüne. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er dort seinen Vater erkannte neben Dumbledore. Letzterer sein vergnügliches Selbst, während sein Vater ihn scharf musterte, als wisse er genau, was Lucius eben noch getan hatte. Aber das war unmöglich, oder nicht?

Doch Lucius blieb keine Zeit, das Spiel begann.  
Das Spiel lief hervorragend für Slytherin, als der Unfall geschah. Ein Bludger traf mit voller Wucht Lucius Besen, so unglücklich, das dieser brach, nur noch eben zusammengehalten von ein paar Holzfasern. Der Besen geriet ins Trudeln und Lucius mit ihm. Im allerletzten Moment verlangsamte Dumbledore seinen Fall, einen tödlichen Unfall vermeidend. Hart schlug Lucius auf dem Boden auf, ein ekelerregendes Knacken war zu hören, als sein linker Arm splitterte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wand sich vor Schmerz. Es flimmerte ihm vor Augen, als er sie wieder öffnete, standen Dumbledore und sein Vater vor ihm. „Eine Trage! Die Krankenstation“. Sein Vater musterte Lucius nur abschätzig, statt besorgt. Lucius wimmerte leise, als man ihn auf die Trage legte. Wenig später. „Er bekommt Knochenheiltrank und ein Schmerzmittel. Dann ist er in…“ „NEIN“ griff Abaraxas ein. Madame Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nicht?“ Abraxas fletschte die Zähne. „Hätte mein Sohn (das Wort sprach er mit Verachtung aus) sich geschickter angestellt, wäre das nicht passiert. Er sollte die Lektion lernen. Richtet ihm den Knochen. Keine Schmerzmittel. Morgen früh ist er wieder in seiner Klasse“. „Aber…“ „Er ist MEIN Sohn. Wollen sie meine Erziehungsmethoden in Frage stellen??“ Madame Ponfrey schüttelte grimmig den Kopf. „Nun gut. Aber ich will, das sie rausgehen, wenn ich den Knochen richte“. Abraxas schien widersprechen zu wollen- doch überlegte er es sich anders. „Na gut“. 

So schonend wie möglich richtete sie Lucius Knochen, während er mit den Zähnen knirschte, mehrfach aufschrie. „Es tut mir leid, mein Junge. Dein Vater ist ein Barbar“ sagte sie entschuldigend und strich Lucius über die verschwitzte Stirn. Es dauerte lange, immer wieder musste sie unterbrechen um Lucius eine Pause zu gönnen. Endlich war es geschafft. Schweratmend, schweissgebadet erholte sich Lucius im Liegen, sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt. Abraxas betrachtete ihn, nichte dann Madam Pomfrey zu. „Meinen Dank. Schicken sie ihn morgen früh in seine Klasse“. Pomfrey sah ihm nach, Missbilligung auf ihrem Gesicht.

Die Nacht war die Hölle gewesen. Die Schmerzen hatten ihn wachgehalten, auch wenn er jedes Mal die Augen geschlossen hielt, wenn Madame Pomfrey ihre Runde machte. Ihre mitleidigen Blicke wollte er sich ersparen. Am nächsten Morgen bekam er einen neuen, stabileren Verband. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen vor Schmerz. „Es tut mir leid, Lucius. Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore geredet. Doch er will nicht gegen die Anordnungen deines Vaters verstossen. Deshalb muss ich dich gleich entlassen“. Sie war definitiv wütend. Lucius stand der Schweiss auf der Stirn. „Schon gut. Es macht nichts“. Sie half ihm beim Anziehen, was mühsam war und lange dauerte. 

Die Quidditch Saison war für ihn gelaufen. Bei magischer Heilung hätte er weiterspielen können. Aber dies war die Strafe seines Vaters, der ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe schob für den Unfall. Er war einfach nicht gut genug gewesen. Eine Strafe a la Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius würde zuhause in den Ferien wieder mit dem Training beginnen können.

Lucius wickelte den letzten, leichten Verband von seinem Arm. Der Arm wirkte dünn und mager, die Haut bleich. Zum Glück hatte er in den Ferien Gelegenheit, wieder in Form zu kommen. Jetzt musste er sich anziehen. Malfoy Manor erwartete zahlreiche Besucher. Zum Familenjubiläum wurden viele Verwandte und gute Freunde der Familie erwartet. Viele Angehörige der sacred 28, der noblen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien wurden erwartet. Langsam und fast andächtig zog er die teuren, neuen und selbstredend massgeschneiderten Sachen an, die zu diesem besonderen Anlass auf ihn warteten. Sein Vater erwartete makelloses Auftreten und beste Manieren von ihm. Kein Zweifel das er ihn mit Adleraugen beobachten würde und jedes kleine Vergehen bestrafen, wenn niemand dabei war.

Sein Vater sah ihm schon ungeduldig entgegen, während seine Mutter sanft lächelte. „Wo bleibst du denn?“ schnauzte sein Vater „die Gäste kommen gerade“. Sein Blick musterte Lucius genauestens, doch selbst er schien im Moment nichts auszusetzen zu haben.  
Zusammen standen sie auf der grossen Treppe, eigens angelegt für solch besondere Anlässe. Es war das erste Mal, das Lucius dabei an der Seite seines Vaters die Gäste begrüssen durfte, wie ein Erwachsener. Er wusste, er sah gut aus und war bestens gekleidet. Doch auch die Gäste hatten weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut. Viele, viele bekannte und noch mehr unbekannte Gesichter, die von ihnen begrüsst wurden, und noch mehr, die Lucius nie gesehen hatte. Er war erleichtert, wenn er Bekannte darunter sah. „Abraxas! Schön dich wiederzusehen!“ Ein Mann, noch nicht alt, aber auch nicht jung, umarmte vertraut seinen Vater, der grimmig aber doch erfreut schaute. Lucius lächelte erfreut, als er ihn als einen seiner Onkel Will erkannte. Dieser küsste noch die Hand seiner Mutter, dann sah er auf. „Ah, fast hätte ich ihn nicht erkannt. Ist das etwa unser Lucius, dein Sohn und Erbe? Was hast du gemacht, Abraxas um in so schneller Zeit einen gutaussehenden Mann aus ihm zu machen“. Abraxas knurrte etwas, und doch wirkte er erfreut. Onkel Will zog Lucius in seine Arme. Dann stellte er seine Frau vor, die einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand hielt. Die Frau war hübsch und jünger als ihr Mann. „Wir sehen uns an der Tafel“ verabschiedete sich Will für den Moment. Lucius freute sich auf ihn. Er hatte ihn lange nicht gesehen… als sein Vater seine Gedanken unterbrach. „An Will kannst du dir eine Scheibe abschneiden! Einen Sohn, ein weiteres Kind unterwegs, wie ich hörte. Und ein wichtiger Posten im Zaubereiministerium. Wird Zeit, das wir dich verheiraten, Lucius“. Lucius schluckte. Nach Hochzeit und Familie stand ihm noch nicht der Sinn… Wie sollte er die richtige Frau wählen, wenn kaum Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte bisher? „Er ist doch noch ein… er ist doch noch so jung“ mischte sich seine Mutter vorsichtig mit sanfter Stimme ein. „Ach was. Und dann schwängert er die Falsche und wir haben den Salat! Ich weiss doch was Jungen in dem Alter im Kopf haben und wo ihre Interessen liegen“. Lucius Mutter errötete. Zum Glück erlösten sie die nächsten Gäste aus dieser Diskussion. 

Die lange Tafel war gedeckt, das prächtigste Geschirr und Tafelsilber prangte um die Wette. Malfoy Manor erstrahlte im höchsten Glanz, Lucius wusste, die Hauselfen hatten seit Wochen auf diesen Tag hingearbeitet. Tag und Nacht. Lucius sass an der Seite seines Vaters, ass und verfolgte die Gespräche. Er hatte sich nicht einzumischen in Erwachsenengespräche, nur wenn sein Vater ihn aufforderte. Er versuchte die Gesichter Namen zuzuordnen. Mehrere Male kreuzte sein Blick den seines Onkels, der ihm zulächelte. Da war etwas in diesem Lächeln, etwas, was Lucius nicht einordnen konnte. Er hoffte, später mit ihm sprechen zu können. In diesem Moment stand sein Vater, die Gäste an seiner Tafel zu begrüssen. 

Der Abend verging mit den vielen Gängen des Essens und gutem Wein. Lucius hatte immerhin ein Glas trinken dürfen, aber nicht mehr. Plötzlich sah er in der Menge seinen Onkel, der ihm zulächelte und auf ihn zusteuerte. Sie fanden eine ruhigere Ecke zum Reden. „Mein Vater sagte, ich soll mir ein Beispiel an dir nehmen“. Will grinste amüsiert, wie über einen Witz, den nur er verstand. „Oh, wirklich“. Er betrachtete Lucius eingehend, das diesem das fast unangenehm wurde. Will lächelte warm und noch eine Spur breiter. „Gut siehst du aus. Die Mädchen in Hogwarts hängen sicher schon in Trauben an deinen Robenzipfeln“. Lucius lächelte selbstbewusst, aber er schwieg. Er wusste nicht, ob es klug war, dazu etwas zu sagen. Wills Mund zuckte amüsiert. „Falscher Ort, falsche Zeit? Wir werden sicher noch Gelegenheit haben, zu reden“ meinte Will schmunzelnd. „Wir sehen uns“ sagte er leichthin. Lucius sah ihm nach. Will war ein wahrer Mann und seine Kleidung setzte ihn bestens ins rechte Licht. 

Einer der Höhepunkte der Feierlichkeiten kam am heutigen Tag: Alle Gäste würden sich in der Krypta der Familie Malfoy einfinden. Dort waren alle Familienmitglieder der Familie, die in England verstorben waren, beigesetzt, zurückreichend bis in ihren Ursprung zu Zeiten Wilhelm des Eroberers. Die Krypta war recht gross, trotzdem war die Halle für all die Gäste recht eng. Lucius schauderte es, als er den typischen Geruch von Moder, Feuchtigkeit mit einem Hauch Verwesung in die Nase bekam. Natürlich kannte er hier jede Ecke, aber jedes Mal war er auch froh, wenn er wieder heraus durfte. Die Halle war düster, nur von wenigen Kerzen erhellt. Der Zeremonienmeister hielt die traditionelle Rede in altfranzösisch. Es war kalt hier unten, und so trugen alle warme, üppige Mäntel, die Zeremonie war immer lang und ermüdend. Lucius stand einen halben Schritt hinter seinen Eltern. Rang war bei dieser Zeremonie alles, und so waren auch alle Gäste platziert. Er verstand altfranzösisch, was die altbackenen Worte aber nicht interessanter machte. Wie jedes Mal kämpfte er darum wach zu bleiben und den Eindruck zu vermitteln, aufmerksam zu sein. Auch bei solchen Anlässen pflegte sein Vater ihn später nach kleinsten Details zu befragen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu kontrollieren.

Das Gewölbe war nicht hoch und von ihm gingen weitere Gänge ab die im dunklen Nichts zu verschwinden schienen. Lucius schreckte aus seiner Betrachtung auf, als eine Hand sich unter seinem Mantel seinen Rücken herunter glitt. Lucius hielt still. Was sollte er tun? Einen Aufruhr verursachen würde ihm niemand danken. So schaute er weiter stur geradeaus. Der Zeremonienmeister redete und redetet. Währenddessen war die Hand – eine grosse Hand- tiefer geglitten und lag nun auf seiner nackten Haut, was Lucius schaudern liess, auch wenn die Hand warm war und sanft. Keck drangen Finger hinter den Hosenbund und zogen daran. Wie von Zauberhand (tatsächlich) weitete sich sein Hosenbund weit genug, das die Hand tiefer glitt und sich unter seiner Unterhose bis zu seinen Pobacken vorarbeitete. Lucius atmete bemüht ruhig weiter, versuchte unter Kontrolle zu bleiben. Fast wären ihm die Knie eingeknickt. Sein Vater warf ihm einen knappen Kontrollblick über die Schulter zu, den Lucius äusserlich gelassen erwiderte, während er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Die Finger zogen zarte Kreise über seine nackten Pobacken. Wider Willen regte sich Lucius Glied interessiert ob der Berührung und begann in seinem Gefängnis zu spannen. Das fehlte gerade noch. Immerhin war all das verborgen von dem weiten Mantel. Lucius schwankte leicht und fing sich, als die Hand sanft begann, seinen Hintern zu massieren. Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine gefalteten Hände verkrampften sich ineinander, um Kontrolle bemüht. Der Besitzer der Hand wusste was er tat. Alles was Lucius konnte, war, sich nicht wie eine läufige Katze in die Hand zu pressen. Die Hand kniff in seine Pobacken, das Lucius Glied auffordernd zuckte.   
Der Zeremonienmeister kam langsam zum Ende. Die Hand verpasste Lucius Hintern einen spielerischen Klaps, plötzlich sass der Hosenbund wieder normal und sie war verschwunden. 

Als die Festgesellschaft die Krypta verliess, atmete Lucius tief die frische Luft ein, hoffend, keinen hochroten Kopf zu haben. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu und niemand schien etwas bemerkt zu haben. Lucius stattete der nächsten Toilette einen Besuch ab und holte sich einen runter. Wer um alles in der Welt?

Der nächste Tag begann mit einer Pause in den Festlichkeiten. Die Gäste konnten länger schlafen, sich erholen, bevor das Festprogramm fortgesetzt würde. Lucius war früh auf- er wollte den Tag mit seinem Training für Quidditch beginnen. Er würde sehen, welche Manöver er seinem Arm schon zumuten konnte. In den Trainingsräumen war ein Simulator, ein Besen, auf dem Boden befestigt, mit dem man auch komplizierte Manöver recht gefahrlos einüben konnte. Darunter lag eine dicke Gummimatte. Es war Ausrüstung für Profis und sündhaft teuer. Doch es hatte seinem Vater tatsächlich gefallen, dies seinem Sohn zu Weihnachten zu schenken. Die Sonne blinzelte durch die verhängten Fenster, Staub flimmerte im Raum, während Lucius übte. Schweiss stand ihm auf der Stirn. Die einfachen Manöver gelangen halbwegs. Aber dieses John Mayer Manöver. Sein noch schwacher Arm zitterte, und Lucius ging zum wiederholten Mal in Ausgangsstellung, frustriert. „Probier es nochmal. Ich schaue dir zu und sage dir, was ich ändern würde“. Sein Onkel Will stand im Türrahmen. Er trug ein Hemd über einer bequemen Hose, seine Wangen zeigten Grübchen während er warm lächelte. Sein langes braunes Haar war etwas unordentlich und umschmeichelte sein wohlgeschnittenes Gesicht. Lucius wischte sich den Schweiss aus der Stirn mit seinem schwachen Arm. „Oh“ machte sein Onkel. „Es wird dich noch etwas Zeit kosten mit diesem Arm. Warum wurde der nicht magisch geheilt?“ Sein Gesicht war besorgt. „Mein Vater hat es verboten“. Will lächelte wieder, aber eher grimmig. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Du bist sicher auch gut bekannt mit dem Rohrstock, nicht?“ Wills grimmiges Lächeln vertiefte sich noch. Lucius errötete und sah weg. „Komm. Ich unterstütze dich bei dem Manöver. Und dann ist es genug für deinen Arm heute“. Lucius sah wieder auf, froh über den Themenwechsel. „Gerne“. 

Will kletterte hinter ihm auf den Übungsbesen. Es war dort genug Platz für einen Trainer, um die Manöver praktisch zu begleiten. Er spürte Will in seinem Rücken. Starke Hände griffen zusammen mit seinen eigenen den Besen. Will gab ihm ein paar sehr präzise Tips und schon machte der Besen den gewünschten Überschlag wie aus dem Lehrbuch. „Oh“ machte Lucius etwas überrascht. „Du kannst das auch“ meinte Will hinter ihm „wenn dein Arm wieder stärker ist“. Will rückte von hinten dichter an ihn heran. Seine Arme liessen den Übungsbesen los, legten sich auf Lucius Hüften. Er zog Lucius Hintern in seinen Schoss. Will beugte sich nach vorne, dann küsste er Lucius sanft in den Nacken, dem der Atem stockte. „Pssscht“ machte Will besänftigend, als müsse er ein wildes scheues Tier beruhigen. Wills Finger arbeiteten sich sanft unter Lucius Hosenbund und streichelten seinen Unterleib. Lucius stieg alles Blut in den Schritt und er spürte, wie sich Wills pralles Glied sich zwischen seinen Pobacken unter den Stoff bewegte. Er meinte gar, dort schon Feuchtigkeit zu spüren. „Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, ich soll mich um dich kümmern, Lucius“ und Lucius hörte das Lächeln in Wills Stimme. Sein Vater hatte ganz sicher anderes im Sinn gehabt. Die Schimpfworte mit denen er Männer bezeichnete die andere Männer liebten standen in keinem Buch… Will küsste ihn nochmals in den Nacken mit offenem Mund, seine Zunge schmeckte seine Haut. Lucius schluckte und er entspannte sich etwas in Wills Armen, wenn ihm auch das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Wills Hände verschwanden, er rückte etwas ab. Er zog Lucius Trainingshose inclusive der Unterhose herunter, und legte Lucius Gesässbacken frei, die nun kühle Luft traf. Will zog ihn wieder an sich, die Wärme seiner Erektion an Lucius Hintern nun deutlicher. Die Hände arbeiteten sich wieder unter Lucius Hosenbund über seinen Unterbauch. Will bewegte seinen Hintern leicht, rieb sich an Lucius Hintern. „Du kannst auch anderes reiten, als nur Besen, Lucius. Und bestimmt bist du darin genauso gut“ gurrte er ihm ins Ohr. Lucius wurde heiss, doch sagte ihm sein Körper gerade ganz klar, das er mehr dieser Zuwendung wollte. Er schrie leise auf als Wills Fingerspitze kurz seine Eichel berührte. Will lachte leise hinter ihm. „Komm. Ich fürchte es gibt bald Essen und man wird uns vermissen“. Lucius stiess einen enttäuschten Laut aus, als Will aufhörte und ihm die Hose wieder hochzog. Beide kletterten von dem Übungsbesen herunter. Lucius pralles Glied schmerzte und seine Erektion war mehr als deutlich in dieser Kleidung. Will betrachtete ihn lächelnd und ganz offensichtlich anerkennend. „Lucius. Nichts ist falsch an der gesunden Reaktion deines besten Stücks. Und schliesslich musst du ja auch einmal deinen Erben zeugen“. Lucius war sich sicher, errötet zu sein wie eine Tomate. Überraschend packten ihn Wills starke Hände und setzten ihn auf die nahe Kleiderablage. Er spreizte Lucius die Beine, dann schob er seinen Unterleib an den von Lucius. Lucius spürte wie ihre Glieder nur durch Stoff getrennt aneinander rieben. Will eine Hand schob sich in Lucius Hose auf seinen Hintern. Gleichzeitig zog er ihn an sich, dann küsste er ihn. Als Lucius seinen Mund öffnete, erkundete Wills Zunge besitzergreifend seinen Mund. Lucius Stöhnen wurde von Wills Kuss erstickt. Sie trennten sich atemlos, ihre Glieder aneinander reibend. Will betrachtete ihn prüfend. Lucius verbarg sein Gesicht unter seinen langen Haaren, seine Lippen zitterten und er stöhnte leise. Seine Lippen waren rot und feucht von Wills Kuss. „Du bist köstlich, mein Lieber“. Ein Finger von Wills Hand glitt über Lucius Poritze, das dieser zusammenzuckte, eine Fingerspitze legte sich mit klarer Forderung auf seine Öffnung“. Lucius errötete noch riefer. „Ich will dich“ sagte Will. „Ich will mein Glied bis zum Anschlag in deinen delikaten Hintern versenken“. Lucius schloss peinlich berührt die Augen, doch stöhnte er, wären Will sich weiter an ihm rieb. „Ich will der erste in dir sein“ flüsterte er. „Lichtbringer“. Lucius schmolz in seinen Armen, kein Funken in sich der Will stoppen würde. Will wusste, er konnte ihn haben jetzt und hier. Wie er wollte. Doch er gedachte diesen Leckerbissen zu geniessen. Unter den Augen seines Vaters. Das würde köstlich werden. 

„Wir müssen zurück“. Lucius seufzte. Er musste duschen sich präsentabel machen für den Rest des Tages.   
Wills Hände stoppten. Lucius rührte sich nicht, als Will Lucius Hose herunterzog und seine Erektion freilegte. Lucius schrie auf, ein kurzer heller Schrei, als Will ihn auf seine Eichel küsste, mit Zunge. Ein paar geübte Griffe und Lucius ergoss sich in Wills Hand, der den Jungen hielt. Dann half er ihm auf die Füsse und zog ihm die Hose zurecht. Lucius öffnete die Augen. „so darf dich niemand sehen- warte“ Ein Zauberspruch und Lucius fühlte sich sauberer und seine Gesichtsfarbe schien normal. Will nickte. „Bevor wir uns trennen: Willst du mich? Darf ich der erste sein?“. Lucius schluckte und nickte. Er wollte mehr davon. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann möglichst bald. „Ja“ sagte er leise. Wills Lächeln war so strahlend wie ein Sommertag. „Mein Vater…“ Wills Lächeln schwand nicht „er würde uns eigenhändig umbringen, wenn er davon erfährt“ fügte Lucius hinzu. „Kein Zweifel. Und du bist ihm immer der brave Sohn, der alle seine Regeln befolgt“. Lucius schnaubte nur. „No Risk No fun. Oder?“  
„Tust du mir noch einen Gefallen? Lass die Unterhosen weg. Das macht es einfacher. Sie ruinieren ohnehin den Sitz deiner teuren Hosen.“ Lucius Blick war peinlich berührt. Will grinste. „Es weiss ja keiner ausser uns. Und mir gefällt der Gedanke… wir sehen uns bei Tisch“. Wie vom Donner gerührt sah Lucius ihm nach. Auf was hatte er sich eingelassen? Doch sein ganzer Körper schrie danach, erstickte jedes Bedenken im Keim mit überwältigendem Verlangen.

Auf ein einfacheres Mittagessen folgte später dann das prunkvolle, viel ausgiebigere abendliche Festessen. Es würde über viele Stunden und Gänge gehen und alle Gäste würden sich herausputzen mit der nobelsten und teuersten Kleidung. Auch Lucius war das keine Ausnahme. Als Sohn der Familie war seine Garderobe vorher mächtig aufgestockt worden, Anzüge und Roben waren perfekt auf Mass und aus teuerstem Stoff, Seide, Brokat, alles was teuer war und Eindruck machte. Als er durch den Flur zum Saal ging erntete er zahllose anerkennende Blicke. Endlich wurde er tatsächlich als Erbe und als Erwachsener Mann behandelt. Seine Haltung war tadellos. Er legte einen Hauch von Arroganz in seine Miene, als er den Saal betrat. Seine Mutter lächelte stolz, während sein Vater ihn von Kopf bis Fuss musterte und nur knapp zustimmend nickte. Er sprach gerade- ausgerechnet- mit Will, der zwar einfacher gekleidet war. Doch die Sachen strahlten eine zeitlose Eleganz aus. Neben ihm stand seine junge Frau Ellen mit ihrem Sohn an der Hand. Sie lächelte Lucius zu, als er sich näherte. Jetzt erst sah Will auf. Auch er lächelte nun. Der Blick den er Lucius zuwarf war der eines hungrigen Tigers, bevor die Maske des Anstands ihn verbarg. Lucius wurde sein Anzug zu eng unter diesem Blick. Es vergingen nun Stunden, verbracht mit Essen, Austausch von Höflichkeiten, von Reden und Tanz. Der Saal strahlte mit den Gästen um die Wette und so manche junge Frau wurde Lucius vorgestellt. Doch all das nahm er nur nebenbei wahr. Als er sich etwas zu trinken holte, traf er endlich auf Will. Dieser nippte an einem Wein. „Ein schöner Abend, nicht wahr?“ Lucius nickte „Das ist er“. Beide tranken. Will musterte Lucius von oben bis unten, die Lust in seinem Blick trieb Lucius das Blut in die Wangen. „Ich empfinde es ja als anregend, wie du auf mich reagierst, aber du solltest dich mehr unter Kontrolle halten“ sagte Will leise. „Triff mich gleich im Korridor zum Südflügel“. 

Als Lucius Richtung Südflügel ging, wurde er plötzlich gepackt und in eine Nische gezogen. Sie lag im Schatten und war nicht ganz einsehbar für Vorbeigehende. Dort stand ein Tisch, sonst nichts. Das Gelächter und die Stimmen aus dem Saal waren hier noch deutlich zu hören. Will zog ihn in einen rauhen und gierigen Kuss, seine Finger besitzergreifend in Lucius Hosenbund gehakt. Lucius schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Wills Zunge nahm ihn ganz in Besitz, und er hielt ihn an sich gepresst, das er kaum Luft bekam. Wills Hände nestelten hastig an Lucius Hose, das sie ihm von den Hüften bis auf die Knöchel rutschte. Will lachte leise, als er das Fehlen von Unterwäsche bemerkte. Er öffnete seine eigene Hose und liess sie herabrutschen. Lucius schluckte. Will war deutlich besser bestückt, er war ein wirklicher, erwachsener Mann. Lucius war nicht klar, wie… Will sah den Blick „Shhh. Alles gut. Vertrau mir“. Lucius sah sich etwas nervös um als Stimmen näher kamen. Will legte den Zeigefinger auf den Mund, doch die Stimmen verschwanden. Will hob ihn auf den Tisch, dann spreizte er Lucius die Knie weit auseinander. Er lehnte sich mit seinem Unterleib an den von Lucius, der ihn etwas ungelenk zwischen seine Knie nahm, die Fussgelenke von der Hose wie gefesselt. Lucius schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise als ihre Erektionen sich berührten. „Pssst, leise, mein Liebster. Wir müssen leise sein. Aber ich will das du mich ansiehst. Ich will sehen was du empfindest.“ Lucius riss die Augen auf. Er sah Will zu und stöhnte lautlos, als dieser ihrer beider Erektionen aneinander rieb. Lucius Lippen zitterten, er klammerte sich mit den Knien an Will, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab, der Tisch fühlte sich kühl an unter seinem Hintern. Wills andere Hand griff nach Lucius Hoden, der nur mühsam einen Schrei unterdrückte. Es war eine süsse Tortur. Will beugte sich vor, und fing Lucius Mund in einem fordernden, luftraubenden Kuss, der jeden Laut Lucius erstickte. Sein Körper schien zu glühen vor Erregung. Will setzte seine Finger geschickt ein, bis beide keuchten, schweissgebadet und erregt. Er hielt inne als Stimmen sich näherten. Lucius meinte ersticken zu müssen, als beide die Luft anhielten, ihr Keuchen erstickten. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wurde es wieder ruhig. Will lehnte seine Stirn an Lucius, als er sie beide ihrem Höhepunkt näherbrachte. Er zuckte heftig, als er kam gefolgt von Lucius. Will schob ihn nach hinten, das er auf der Tischplatte lag, schwer atmend. Wills Hand verteilte ihrer beider Samen auf Lucius Bauch, in träumerischen Kreisen. Dann beugte er sich über ihn, küsste ihn. Seine Hand glitt in Lucius Schritt und sein glitschiger Finger fand Einlass in Lucius Eingang, der in den Kuss aufkeuchte. Der Finger glitt tiefer und verliess ihn, als der Kuss endete. Will lächelte ihn an. „Wir sollten zurück gehen“. Er half Lucius auf, der noch entrückt wirkte. Er sah an sich herunter. „Lass mich“. Will wirkte einen Zauber, der das Gröbste an Chaos entfernte damit sie sich anziehen konnten. Will zupfte noch an Lucius herum, bis er ihm präsentabel erschien. Keiner schien sie vermisst zu haben.

Als Lucius endlich ins Bett ging, fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen, nur sein Hintern brannte noch leicht, erinnerte ihn an vorhin. Und er wünschte Will wäre jetzt hier, zu vollenden was er angefangen hatte. 

„Will. Du hast es jetzt mit Lucius, oder?“ fragte Ellen Will leise. Will lächelte strahlend. „Ja, Der Junge ist ein echter Leckerbissen“. „Wie lange soll das noch gutgehen? Wenn dich einer verrät. Einer der Väter dich erwischt, wächst unser Kind ohne Vater auf“. Will lachte. „Das passiert nicht“. Ellen drehte sich weg und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste es besser. Es war eine Frage der Zeit, bis es einer herausfand. Das Will systematisch mit den Söhnen der Adelsfamilien schlief. 

Am nächsten Tag sass Lucius mit seinen Eltern bei einem verspäteten Frühstück. „Und, Sohn, wie läuft dein Quidditch-Training? Ich habe Will gefragt, ob er dich in den nächsten Tagen etwas beim Training unterstützen mag. Er war zu seiner Zeit ein sehr guter Spieler“. Lucius musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, und seine Antwort war ganz der gehorsame Sohn. „Danke Vater. Seine Hilfe ist mir sehr willkommen. Ich habe meine alte Form noch lange nicht erreicht“. 

Und so war er kurze Zeit später wieder im Quidditch-Trainingsraum als Will eintraf, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht. Er war sehr leger gekleidet zum Training. „Erst die Arbeit, Lucius?“ Dieser mühte sich gerade mit Standardmanövern ab. Er wischte sich den Schweiss aus der Stirn. Er hatte die langen blonden Haare hochgebunden. Will trat näher an ihn heran und küsste ihn innig, während ihre Zungen sich umspielten. Dann trat er zurück. „Ich lenke dich ab. Erst das Training. Ich hätte gerne das du dich erst auspowerst, damit du entspannt bist. Also“. „Und dann…?“ fragte Lucius neugierig, dem das Herz schneller schlug und Hormone zu Kopf stiegen und woanders hin. Will schüttelte gespielt streng den Kopf. „Erst die Arbeit!“ Eine Weile sah Will zu, dann zeigte er Lucius noch ein weiteres Manöver für Profis, an dem er arbeiten sollte. Er war wirklich gut, bei ihm sah das alles so leicht und mühelos aus. Lucius gerade verheilter Arm zitterte, als sie fertig waren, doch fühlte er sich angenehm müde und entspannt. Als er von dem Simulator herunterstieg, landete er in Wills Armen, der ihn lachend auffing. „Ich denke, jetzt ist Gelegenheit, etwas anderes zu üben“. Lucius Atem ging etwas schneller. „Darf ich dich ausziehen?“. Lucius errötete, dann nickte er. Im Nu stand er splitternackt da. Ein Wisch von Wills Zauberstab und die Eingangstür war verriegelt. Durch die Fenster konnte niemand hereinsehen. Will betrachtete Lucius. Er war auf der Schwelle zum Mann, doch stand auch das ihm gut. „Legst Du dich für mich auf die Bank dort? Auf den Bauch?“. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Und du?“ „Jetzt geht es nur um dich“. Etwas unsicher legte sich Lucius bäuchlings hin, die Beine links und rechts überhängend. Will gab ihm ein Kissen das sein Gesäss höher lag. Dann beugte er sich herunter, Lucius zu küssen, eine Hand auf seinem nackten Po. „Vertraust du mir? Ich will dich vorbereiten. Es wird etwas wehtun, aber auch guttun. Ich höre jederzeit auf, wenn du es mir sagst“. Lucius schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Dann lächelte er etwas zittrig. „Ich glaube dir“.

Will verschwand aus Lucius Blickfeld. Warme Hände legten sich auf seine Pobacken, strichen darüber, zogen Kreise, massierten sie. Sie verschwanden kurz um dann, mit einer warmen, geschmeidigen Masse bedeckt, weiterzumachen in ihrem Tun. Lucius erschauerte, als immer wieder ein Finger durch seine Poritze strich. Doch es war nicht unangenehm, und so entspannte er sich endlich wieder. Einer der Finger legte sich keck auf seinen Anus und rutschte hinein. Lucius spannte sich an, als wolle er sich entziehen „Pssscht, warte“ machte Will beruhigend. Der Finger war plötzlich glischiger, und drang sehr langsam weiter ein. Mühsam atmete Lucius weiter, konzentriert auf das fremde Gefühl. „Wenn ich dir ganz nah sein will, Lichtbringer, muss ich dich vorbereiten. Damit wir es beide geniessen können“. Will sprach leise, und bei seinen Worten hatte sich der Finger immer tiefer gearbeitet. Lucius bewegte seinen Hintern vorsichtig etwas und stöhnte leise, es brannte etwas. Der Finger war nun ganz in ihm, bewegte sich sachte. Es fühlte sich fremd an, aber auch nach mehr. Er fühlte, wie sein Eingang gedehnt wurde bei dem zweiten Finger, der geschmeidig hinzukam, umso mehr bei dem dritten Finger. Er fühlte sich gefüllt, gedehnt und doch gut. Er stöhnte leise und bewegte sich vorsichtig. „Ohhh“ machte er als Nervenenden gereizt wurden von denen er nichts wusste. Die Finger bewegten sich leise. Seine Finger klammerten sich um den Rand der Bank, als die Finger sich bewegten. Er schrie leise auf und bog den Rücken durch als die Finger einen neuen Punkt trafen. Will lachte leise. „Ich soll nicht aufhören, oder?“ fragte er leise mit Befriedigung in der Stimme. „Wag dich“ knurrte Lucius mit einem Stöhnen. Er spreizte seine Beine so weit es ging um das Gefühl voll auszukosten. Die Finger bewegten sich leicht, als Will ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste. Lucius öffnete sich ihm und entfachte Verlangen in Will. Heute noch nicht… noch…nicht. Als er sich aus dem Kuss löste, versah er seine Finger mit mehr Gleitmittel, langsam fing er an, rein und rauszupumpen. Nur das schmatzende Geräusch und Lucius Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. Will schloss die Augen, um aus dem Fühlen seine Finger zum besten Einsatz zu bringen. Lucius bog den Rücken durch, spiesste sich mehr als bereitwillig auf Wills Finger. Schneller schneller. Mit einem hellen Schrei kam Lucius zum Höhepunkt. Will schob ihn wieder auf die Bank, seine Finger kamen langsam zur Ruhe. Lucius atmete schwer. Will kniete neben ihm, strich ihm über Rücken, Schultern und Arme. Lucius lief eine Träne durchs Gesicht. „Was ist?“ fragte Will etwas besorgt. Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nichts.. ich fühle mich… leer. Halt mich..“ und das tat Will. Eine Weile sassen sie so, bis Lucius aufsah. Will raubte sein Blick den Atem. Blanke Leidenschaft. Mit einer etwas steifen, ungelenken Bewegung stand Lucius auf. „Das nächste Mal, will ich dich ganz in mir. Versprich es“. Will lächelte etwas unsicher. Er würde ihm wehtun. „Versprich es!“ „Na gut. Ich komme zu dir. Heute nacht?“ Er wollte Lucius halten, danach. „Heute nacht“ flüsterte Lucius und fing Chris Mund in einem heissen Kuss, der ihn an sich zog. 

Es war Mitternacht, als Will sich am Schlafzimmer von Lucius Eltern vorbeischlich. Leises Schnarchen drang heraus. Doch er würde keine Risiken eingehen heute Nacht. Einige Zauber würden dafür sorgen, das sie ungestört blieben. Oder das Will fliehen konnte, sah jemand nach Lucius. Und er würde dafür sorgen, das kein Laut aus Lucius Zimmer drang. Er konnte nicht dafür garantieren, das sie leise blieben. Das wollte er auch keinesfalls. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Wills Gesicht. 

Lucius war kurz eingenickt. Er erwachte als Will zu ihm unter die Bettdecke kroch. Schnell merkte Lucius, das Will nackt war, bis auf ein loses Hemd. „Willst du das nicht ausziehen?“ fragte Lucius leise. Will schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Mit deiner Schönheit kann ich mich ohnehin nicht messen“ murmelte er. Lucius zog ihn dicht an sich, ihre Beine verschlangen sich ineinander, als sie sich umarmten. Wills Hände strichen über Lucius nackten Hintern, während dessen Hände Wills lange Beine entlang fuhren und seine hartes Glied und die samtigen Hoden fanden. „Hmmm“ machte Will unter Lucius forschenden Händen. Lucius leckte sich die Lippen und sein Atem ging schneller. Er war etwas nervös. „Du bist…hm.. gross“ meinte er kaum hörbar. Will lächelte leise. „Vielleicht“. Seine Hände fuhren quälend langsam durch Lucius Poritze, strichen betont über seinen Anus. „Ohh“ machte Lucius. „Du wirst es merken, wie gut es …passt“ murmelte er, das Lucius rote Ohren bekam. Will drehte Lucius, und rollte sich auf ihn. Er fing seinen Mund in einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss, während er sein Glied an dem von Lucius rieb, der sich ihm entgegenschob, jede Nervosität vergessen. Als Lucius Nervosität vergangen schien, löste er sich von ihm, dann zog er die Bettdecke langsam weg. Er kniete neben Lucius, und sah ihn nur an. Ihm kam er vor wie ein junger Held aus einer Sage. Das Staunen in seinem Blick liess Lucius erröten, zudem kein Zweifel am Status seiner Erregung sein konnte. Will beugte sich über ihn und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Darf ich dich bitten, für mich zu knien?“ fragte er leise und sanft. Seine Hände strichen über Lucius Rücken als dieser sich auf alle viere drehte. Wills Hand drückte seine Schultern herunter, das Lucius Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen ruhte. Lucius Atem ging schneller. Will kniete neben ihm, seine eine Hand streichelte Lucius Rücken, während die andere, mit Gleitmittel versehen, seine Öffnung liebkoste, bis er einen Finger in ihn versenkte. Lucius seufzte leise, das Gefühl nun schon vertrauter, was ihn beruhigte. Es kam der zweite Finger hinzu, dann der dritte, die geschickt zusammenarbeiteten, ihn zu weiten, ihn vorzubereiten. Lucius bog den Rücken durch, was Will zum Lächeln brachte. Er setzte sein Werk fort, bis Lucius Aufregung durch Entspannung abgelöst war. Mit etwas mehr Gleitmittel pumpte Will die Finger nun ein und aus, das Lucius leise stöhnte. Will schluckte. Es wurde Zeit. Er küsste Lucius in den Nacken. „Ich will dich in mir“ murmelte dieser, und doch spürte Will seine wiederkehrende Anspannung. „Es wird ein bisschen unangenehm. Doch du wirst es lieben“. Wills Finger verschwanden. Er kniete sich zwischen Lucius Beinen, dann platzierte er sein Glied an seiner Öffnung. Seine Hände zogen Lucius Pobacken auseinander und er schob sein Glied langsam gegen die Öffnung. Er spürte wie heftig Lucius atmete. Mit einem leisen Geräusch bahnte sich der Kopf durch die enge Öffnung, beide stöhnten, Will vor Lust, Lucius überrascht mit einem kleinen Schmerzenslaut. Will fasste seine Hüften, seine Finger zogen kleine Kreise auf Lucius Haut. Will ächzte, Lucius war so eng, er brauchte jedes Quentchen Selbstbeherrschung. Kaum in ihm hielt er inne. Lucius atmete schnell und winselte leise. „Psscht… es wird gleich besser, Lichtbringer“. Will hielt still und wartete. Dann schob er sich langsam weiter. Lucius ächzte als er sich von einem Flammenschwert durchbohrt fühlte. „Ohhh“. Er wollte sich kurz in einem Anflug von Angst aus Wills Griff winden, der ihn nun hart wie mit Eisenklammern hielt. „Pscht… lass mich dich einreiten… warte“. Nach und nach gab Lucius Enge mehr Raum, das Will tiefer gleiten konnte. Lucius stöhnte und ächzte, nun nicht nur vor Schmerz. Ein Hochgefühl mischte sich darein, etwas Neues, ungeahnt starkes. Will lächelte, als er die Veränderung bemerkte. Darauf hatte er gewartet. Er merkte, wie Lucius sich willig in seine Hände schmiegte. Wie er seine Beine weiter spreizte, den Rücken durchbog, ihm mehr Raum zu geben. Noch ein Stück, und Will war bis zum Heft in ihm, was Lucius mit einem kurzen Schrei quittierte. Will rieb seine Hoden an Lucius Hintern und stöhnte vor Wohlgefühl. Lucius hatte die Arme links und rechts von seinem Kopf ins Bettlaken gekrallt und schob sich ihm nun entgegen. Will warf den Kopf nach hinten und ächzte, als er merkte, wie sein Glied von Lucius massiert wurde. „Oh my…“. Langsam zog er sich nun fast heraus, um wieder in ihn zu stossen. Ein schluchzender Schrei war von Lucius zu hören, der ihm seinen Hintern gierig entgegenschob. Er drückte den Rücken durch. Langsam aber stetig erhöhte Will die Frequenz, und musste sich dabei sehr am Riemen reissen. „Du bist köstlich“ ächzte er als er in Lucius stiess, der unter ihm stöhnte „Mehr“ murmelte er kaum verständlich. Lucius schluchzende leise Schreie machten Will wahnsinnig. Er wollte mehr, er bekam mehr. Er wurde schneller bis sein Unterleib gegen Lucius schmale Pobacken klatschte, sein Glied schmatzend in ihn drang… „Merlin..!“ Will hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er kam zum Höhepunkt, den er in Lucius ausritt, bis er sich vollständig in ihn ergossen hatte. Auch Lucius kam mit einem lauten Schrei zum Höhepunkt. Will klappte über ihm zusammen, beide atmeten schnell, immer noch vereint. 

Ein Laut des Bedauerns kam von Lucius, als Will sich widerstrebend aus ihm herauszog. Die Leere schien ihm unerträglich. Will legte sich neben ihn und zog Lucius eng in seinen Arm. Er setzte sanfte feuchte Küsse in Lucius Nacken. „Mein Schöner. Du warst so grossartig“ 

Lucius ganzer Körper bebte in den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus, sein Inneres brannte in einer Mischung aus Erfüllung und exquisitem Schmerz. Schluchzer schüttelten ihn in seinem inneren Aufruhr. Er spürte, wie Wills Samen aus ihm herausrann. Er hatte das Gefühl er würde davonfliegen ins Nichts, hielte ihn Will nicht fest. Etwas besorgt beugte sich Will über ihn und küsste Lucius, der den Kuss hungrig erwiderte. Atemlos trennten sie sich voneinander. „Lass mich.. nicht allein“ flüsterte Lucius kaum verständlich. „Ich muss dich bei mir… in mir haben…“ Will lachte leise. „Nichts lieber als das, Lichtbringer. Aber nicht mehr diese Nacht. Ich bleibe bei dir. Bis du schläfst“. Lucius drückte Hintern, Rücken dicht an Will. „Bitte…“. Ihre Beine umschlangen sich, sie waren wie ein Körper und doch nicht dicht genug. Nicht für Lucius. Will lächelte in Lucius Rücken. Er freute sich schon darauf, Lucius Vater morgen ins Gesicht zu sehen, mit dem Wissen, das sein wohlfeiler Erbe… Nun. Der Mann hatte nichts anderes verdient. Und gewiss nicht solch einen Sohn.

Er war alleine im Bett als Lucius schliesslich erwachte. Ein schüchterner Hauself versuchte schon seit geraumer Zeit, ihn aufzuwecken. Es war besser er stünde jetzt auf, bevor seine Mutter kam, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch. Nicht heute früh. Er fühlte sich, als ob er auf einer Wolke schwebte, es fiel ihm schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der Nachhall von Ekstase der letzten Nacht… er wünschte, er könnte ihn halten. Im Bett liegen, träumen, Will finden für ein weiteres Mal. Sein Glied rührte sich, Interesse anmeldend. Etwas mühsam robbte er aus dem Bett und winselte leise, als er spürte, das er innen noch wund war. Er lächelte leise bei dem Gedanken an die Ursache. Ein Geheimnis das nur er und Will teilten. Er freute sich schon darauf ihn heute zu sehen. Vor allem auf das nächste Zusammensein. Er hinkte zur Dusche.

Heute war einer der Höhepunkte der Festlichkeiten, und sein Vater wollte ihn vorher noch sehen. Am nachmittag fand er sich in des Vaters Schreibzimmer wieder, vor sich ein altes Pergament, vielfach gefalten und repariert. Der Stammbaum der Malfoys. Unzählige Namen, Verzweigungen.Der Stammbaum reichte zurück bis zu Armand Malfoy, der zu Zeiten Wilhelm des Eroberers nach England gekommen hatte. Dessen Ländereien Grundstock gelegt hatten für Malfoy Manor. 

Lucius Vater hatte ihn kurz allen gelassen. Lucius studierte die Karte, als in seinem Rücken die Tür ging und sein Vater zurückkehrte. Er gab einen lauten Schlag, das Lucius erschrocken auffuhr. Quer über die Karte lag ein Langschwert, was den Lärm gemacht hatte. „Das“ sagte sein Vater „ist das Schwert von Armand“. Lucius riss die Augen auf. „DER Armand“. Sein Vater nickte stolz. „Ganz recht. Unser edler Vorfahr. Er bekam es von Wilhelm dem Eroberer als Dank für treue Dienste“. „Ein Schwert? Hat er damit gekämpft?“. Zauberer hatten eigentlich keinen Grund, neben dem Zauberstab Waffen zu nutzen. Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf. Er grinste, doch war es mehr ein Zähnefletschen. Sein Blick wurde verschlagen. „Es ist… ein Richtschwert“. Lucius Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas. Das Schwert war unbestritten alt, aber gut gepflegt. Allein die Machart wies es als alt aus. Ein Kleiner Drache zierte den Knauf. Die Klinge war breit und sah scharf aus. Abraxas wies auf den Stammbaum. „Hast du dich schon gefragt warum hier“ er zeigte auf einen Zweig „und hier“ auf einen weiteren „der Zweitgeborene die Nachfolge übernahm?“ Abraxas Blick bekam etwas lauerndes, das Lucius sich nicht wirklich wohl fühlte in seiner Haut. Abraxas Hand glitt liebevoll über Heft und Griff des Schwerts. „Die Väter haben ihre Söhne hingerichtet. Mit diesem Schwert“. Lucius keuchte auf. Abraxas lachte grimmig auf. „Dieses Schwert dient dazu, die Ehre der Familie zu verteidigen. Bis heute, mein Sohn“. „Was… was haben sie sich zuschulden kommen lassen?“. Abraxas sah kurz aus dem Fenster in den Hof. Das Schweigen schien ewig zu dauern. Dann drehte er sich um, seine kalten Augen bohrten sich in die seines Sohnes. „Der eine hatte eine Muggelgeliebte. Der andere wurde mit einem Mann im Bett erwischt“. Lucius hielt den Atem an. Er spürte das er schwitzte, doch hielt er dem Blick stand. Er spürte das Brennen in sich von letzter Nacht überdeutlich. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Vater nichts davon in seinem Gesicht sah. Abraxas wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Dieses Schwert zeigen wir nur jedes Vierteljahrhundert. Sonst wird es in unserem Schliessfach in Gringotts aufbewahrt“. Sein Vater fuhr fort, Lucius den Stammbaum zu erläutern und wer mit wem über welche Linie verwandt war. Lucius atmete erst auf, als der Blick seines Vaters gerade auf der Karte ruhte.

Die grossen Flügeltüren zum grossen Saal des Anwesens öffneten sich magisch, die Gäste einzulassen. Am Kopfende des Saales stand ein massiver Eichentisch, mit Samt bedeckt. Darauf lag eine prächtig verzierte Ritterrüstung. Neben dem Tisch stand Lucius. Seine Mutter hielt sich im Hintergrund. Dies war nicht der Abend der Frauen. Die Gäste waren begierig, hineinzukommen. Jeder wollte einen Blick auf die Rüstung werfen. Auch Will kam herein. Seine Frau mit Kind war im Gästezimmer geblieben. Natürlich fiel Wills Blick direkt auf Lucius. Dieser war ganz anders gekleidet. Die Hose aus teurem Stoff sass wie eine zweite Haut, die Lederjacke darüber war mit prächtigen Ornamenten verziert. Doch war es Kleidung, gut geeignet für ein Duell. Weniger Festkleidung. Auch Will trat näher, einen Blick auf die Rüstung zu werfen. Nur für den Hauch eines Augenblicks traf sein Blick den von Lucius und es war pure Glut. Will hätte nichts lieber getan, als Lucius aus der Kleidung zu schälen. Doch beide sahen schnell weg.   
Respektvolle Stille trat ein, als Abraxas Malfoy den Raum betrat. In seiner Hand hielt er das schwere Schwert seines Ahnen. Er hielt es an der Schulter, so als wolle er jeden Moment den Kampf eröffnen oder sich verteidigen. Zielstrebig ging er auf seinen Sohn zu, der aufrecht stehend auf ihn wartete. Es wirkte wie ein Angriff, wie eine Bedrohung. Auch Lucius empfand es so. Doch stand er, äusserlich ungerührt. Will schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Niemand würde Abraxas daran hindern können, seinen Sohn hinzurichten, hatte er es vor. Hatte sie jemand entdeckt, verraten?   
Abraxas blieb vor seinem Sohn stehen. „Dies“ er hob das Schwert „ist das Schwert von Armand Malfoy. Es dient dazu, die Ehre der altehrwürdigen Familie Malfoy zu beschützen“ seine Augen funkelten böse, und Lucius drehte sich der Magen herum „und zu erhalten“. Abraxas hielt das Schwert über seinen Kopf, der Schatten fiel auf Lucius. Gespanntes Schweigen im Saal. Dann drehte sich Abraxas herum und legte das Schwert auf dem Tisch ab.   
Im nächsten Moment hielt er zwei Einhandschwerter in der Hand, eines warf er Lucius zu, der es geschickt auffing. Unvermittelt begannen beide einen Schaukampf, das die Schwerter klirrten und Funken sprühten. Die Gäste machten ihnen Raum, während sie einander angriffen, parierten. Wills Augen funkelten, als er Lucius geschmeidige Bewegungen beobachtete. Oh, er wollte diesen jungen Krieger gern seinem Willen beugen, und sah ihn auf den Knien vor sich, während er… Er schluckte schwer. Der Kampf wogte hin und her, beide waren geschickt. Doch Lucius Bewegungen hatten die eleganten Bewegungen eines Tänzers. Da war schon jetzt nichts ungelenkes mehr in seinen Bewegungen. Plötzlich flog eines der Schwerter in die Luft, geschickt fing Abraxas es wieder auf. Lucius war auf die Knie gefallen. Abraxas ging zu seinem Sohn und reichte ihm das Schwert zurück, mit dem Heft zuerst. Er überliess es Lucius, wieder aufzustehen. Damit war die Vorführung beendet. Abaraxas legte Lucius die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn zu dem Tisch mit der Rüstung. Es war das erste wirkliche kleine Zeichen der Anerkennung gegenüber seinem Sohn, das Will all die Tage beobachtet hatte. 

Am anderen Ende der Halle wurden nun Getränke gereicht und auch Will begab sich dorthin. An seinem Wein nippend, bemühte er sich, nicht zu oft zu Lucius zu sehen. Dieser würde sicher zu ihm kommen. Er war sich sicher, das er mehr wollte nach letzter Nacht. Eine schwere Hand landete auf Wills Schulter und er erschrak kurz. Abraxas Malfoy höchstselbst. „Will! Wie hat dir unsere kleine Darbietung gefallen?“. Will hatte sich schnell gefangen „beeindruckend. Dein Sohn ist unter all seinen anderen Talenten auch noch ein eleganter Schwertkämpfer. Ich schätze es das ihr diese alte Kunst des Adels so pflegt“. Abraxas lachte rauh „er ist recht passabel. Ein Malfoy Erbe sollte immer danach streben, anderen einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Lucius hat noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, um in meine Fussstapfen treten zu können. Vielleicht bin ich manchmal zu nachgiebig“. Abraxas warf Lucius einen scharfen Blick quer durch den Raum zu. Will hatte ja Zweifel… „Gewiss, alter Freund. Die Messlatte ist hoch, mit Dir als Vorbild“. „Was meinst Du, Will? Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn bald verheiraten?“ Will nahm einen Schluck vom Wein, um Zeit zu gewinnen. „Er scheint mir ein bisschen zu beliebt bei den Frauen. Und du hast ja auch früh geheiratet. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, auf deinen eigenen Wunsch? Das Eheleben bekommt dir, Will“. Will lächelte, auch wenn es in ihm anders aussah. Oh ja, er hatte darum gebeten heiraten zu dürfen. Um dem Umkreis seines Vaters zu entkommen. „Wie denkt Lucius denn darüber?“ fragte Will. Abraxas knurrte etwas. „Wenn er denn denkt. Und sich nicht tatsächlich von dem Ding zwischen seinen Beinen steuern lässt. Mädchen und Quidditch.“ Will lachte. „Er ist eben jung“. „Aber nicht zu jung, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ich denke, ich werde darüber mal ernsthafter nachdenken“. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie weiter mit diesem und jenen sprechend. Will hoffte nur, Abraxas bald abhängen zu können. 

Endlich traf er Lucius dann, in der Nähe der alten Rüstung. Er war immer noch in seiner Kampfkleidung, die seine körperlichen Vorzüge vorzüglich präsentierte. Die Vorführung hatte auch ihn Schweiss gekostet, seine sonst so blassen Wangen hatten Farbe. Für Will sah er einfach nur zum Anbeissen aus. „Ein sehr schönes Stück“ sagte er laut zu Lucius. „Oh ja. Der Schmied verstand seine Kunst. Und all die Details“ beide beugten sich über die Rüstung, wie in nähere Betrachtung vertieft. „Der Fechtanzug steht dir hervorragend…“ sagte Will leise. „Tatsächlich gar so hervorragend, das ich ihn dir gerne ausziehen würde“. Lucius lächelte ihn an, das Lächeln des geübten Gastgebers auf dem Gesicht, aber seine Augen glitzerten. „Und was würdest du dann tun?“ fragte er leise. „Das Einreiten eines Pferdes ist mit dem ersten Ritt noch lange nicht abgeschlossen. Erst mit wachsender Übung entwickelt sich die wahre Eleganz“ sagte Will im Konversationston, als hätten sie schon zuvor über Pferde gesprochen. „Und der wahre Genuss“ flüsterte er mit höflichem Lächeln. „Waffenkammer“ murmelte Lucius, kaum hörbar. 

Als Will in die Waffenkammer kam, stand Lucius da, eine Klinge ins Licht haltend. Im Abendlicht das in die Kammer schien, sah er aus wie die Inkarnation eines jungen Ritters. Er richtete sich auf, sein Lächeln raubte Will den Atem. „Die meisten dieser Klingen habe ich alle schon gepflegt und geschliffen. Immer dann, wenn mein Vater unzufrieden mit meinen Fortschritten war. Im Duellieren. Im Fechten. Also quasi – ständig“. Lucius zog sich die Klinge vorsichtig über den Unterarm. Der Schnitt klaffte auf, ein Blutstropfen rann träge heraus. Lucius stellte die Klinge weg. Will ging auf ihn zu und griff nach dem Arm. Seine Zunge glitt über den Schnitt, er leckte den Blutstropfen ab. Mit einem Ruck zog Lucius ihn an sich, in einen Kuss, der nach Blut schmeckte. Keuchend trennten sie sich. „Ich habe jede Minute gezählt, seitdem ich allein im Bett erwacht bin“ sagte Lucius leise. „Jede“. Wieder trafen sie sich zu einem Kuss, ihre Körper dicht aneinander gepresst. Wills Finger hakten sich in Lucius Hose. Nur mit seiner Hilfe konnte er sie Öffnen und schob sie nach unten. Andächtig fuhren Wills Hände über Lucius nackten Hintern. Lucius Hand legte sich auf Wills spürbare Erektion. „Ich weiss, wo das dort… hingehört“. Will lachte leise, erregt. Er fasste Lucius an den Hüften und drehte ihn herum. Lucius wankte, die Hose um seine Knöchel war wie eine Fussfessel, er hielt sich soeben am Waffenständer vor ihm. Will beugte ihm den Oberkörper nach vorne. Lucius fielen die Haare ins Gesicht, er legte seine Stirn gegen den Waffenständer, als er Wills Finger in sich spürte, ungeduldig. Es brannte noch in ihm, doch die Erwartung war grösser. Er sog scharf die Luft ein als er Wills Glied an seinem Eingang spürte. Ungelenk spreizte er Beine und Knie, um ihm Raum zu machen. Lucius stöhnte, als Will ganz in ihn drang, gierig. Er fühlte sich so gut in Wills Armen, so vollständig und ausgefüllt, mit dem Kopf in den Wolken. „komm…komm..lieb mich… fick mich“ es war ihm fast unangenehm, so zu betteln. Will lachte leise in seinem Rücken. „So dringend, mein junger Krieger?“ Doch er spürte selbst, wie ihn die Woge aus Lust hinwegspülte. Er zog sich hinaus, mit einem Schwung stiess er in ihn, tief und hart. Lucius bäumte sich auf und schrie auf, es war kein Unterschied mehr da zwischen Lust und Schmerz. Wills Hände packten seine Hüften fester, das Waffenregal klirrte leise, als Will wieder und wieder in ihn stiess. Lucius vergass Zeit und Raum, spürte nur die Hitze, die Elstase in sich und das Verlangen nach Erfüllung. Er stiess leise kurze Schreie aus, während Will den Rhythmus erhöhte. Lucius war so willig, so eng. Früher als er wollte kam er zum Orgasmus, in mehreren Wellen ergoss er seinen Samen in Lucius, dessen Körper bebte, und der sich Halt suchend am Waffenständer festklammerte. Will klappte über ihm zusammen, und hielt ihn, als Lucius zum Orgasmus kam. Der Raum war unheimlich still. Fast erwartete Will Schritte zu hören, das jemand kam, der sie gehört hatte. Der Raum roch nach Schweiss und Sex. Lucius richtete sich auf und drehte sich um. Will glitt an ihm herab und umarmte seinen Unterleib, streichelte seine Pobacken. „Liebster“. Lucius Hände fuhren durch Wills Haare. Beide atmeten schwer, noch im Griff ihrer Gefühle. Beide mussten sich zurückzwingen ins hier und jetzt. Will küsste Lucus Bauch, dann richtete er sich auf, half ihm ,die Hose hochzuziehen. Er richtete seine eigene Kleidung. Dann wirkte er einen Zauber auf den Raum und einen Reinigungszauber für sie beide. Will schüttelte den Kopf, benommen. „Ich könnte Tage…Tage zwischen deinen Beinen, in dich versenkt verbringen“. Plötzlich vernahmen sie Schritte und die Tür schlug auf. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte Lucius eine Klinge zur Hand genommen. 

„Ich habe euch beide schon gesucht“. Abraxas Malfoy blickte zwischen beiden hin und her. Will glitt mühelos in die Rolle des wohlerzogenen Gastes „dein Sohn hat mir die vorzügliche Waffensammlung gezeigt. Dabei habe ich bemerkt, wie wenig ich über die Waffenkunst des Mittelalters weiss“ Will verzog gespielt schmerzlich das Gesicht. Abraxas Blick glitt zu seinem Sohn, der die Waffe sorgfältig weglegte, und sich dann ihnen beiden zuwandte. Lucius lächelte leicht, seine Nervosität überspielend. „Will übertreibt. Selbstverständlich bist du viel besser bewandert in der Geschichte der Waffenkunst“. Abraxas schnaubte. „Will, ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen“. So liessen beide Lucius in der Waffenkammer stehen. Dieser atmete tief durch. Hätte sein Vater sie entdeckt… er hätte sie wohl beide einen Kopf kürzer gemacht. Erleichtert zog Lucius die Tür hinter sich zu. Er spürte ihr Zwischenspiel bei jedem Schritt den er tat auf angenehme Weise und er musste sich mühen, sich auf seine Rolle des Gastgebersohns zu konzentrieren. 

Die Sonne schien, Bäume und Büsche trugen Blüten und das erste Grün des Frühlings. Lucius und Will hatten sich früh von der Frühstückstafel entschuldigt, unter dem Vorwand, das Lucius ihm das Anwesen und die Ländereien zeigen wollte. Das Anwesen der Malfoys war gross, und von kleinen Feldern und Waldflecken mit uraltem Baumbestand geprägt. Als Kind war Lucius hier stundenlang rumgestreunt, meist wenn er etwas angestellt hatte. Die Strafe hatte auf dem Fuss gefolgt- meist hatte sein Vater ihm den Hintern versohlt- doch das hatte ihn nie daran gehindert, für einige Stunden Freiheit zu geniessen. Will lachte und scherzte, und erzählte Lucius Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit. Die, die er erzählen mochte, zumindest. Lucius langes blondes Haar leuchtete im Sonnenlicht und für Will sah er aus wie ein Waldgeist oder ein junger Gott aus der Sage. Er hatte schon viele Adelssöhne genossen, aber Lucius war exquisit. Sie betraten ein Waldstück mit besonders alten, knorrigen Bäumen. Will stolperte fast über eine Wurzel und nur Lucius schneller Griff bewahrte ihn vor einem Sturz. „Danke“ lachte Will. Dann griff er nach Lucius und presste ihn an einen schrägen Baumstamm. Hungrig küsste er ihn. Mehr als willig öffnete Lucius ihm seinen Mund für Wills fordernde Zunge. Lucius schlang die Arme um ihn, während sie sich aneinanderpressten. Mit starken Händen hob Will Lucius hoch, der seine Beine um Will schlang. Lucius rieb seinen Unterleib an Wills Erektion, sein Stöhnen wurde von ihrem atemlosen Kuss erstickt. Erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen hielten sie inne. Lucius lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten, das angenehme Gefühl auskostend, wie sie sich aneinander rieben. „Zuviel Stoff“ meinte Will nur. „Wir sind weit genug weg vom Anwesen, nicht?“. „Hmmm“ machte Lucius. Will liess Lucius herunter und sah sich um. Schatten zwischen den Bäumen erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. „Was ist das dahinten?“ Lucius folgte seinem Blick. „Ein Steinkreis. Er ist nicht sehr gross, die meisten Steine sind umgekippt. Mein Vater hat mir düstere Stories erzählt, um mich davon fernzuhalten“. „Was für Stories?“ Wills Neugier war geweckt. Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Von Menschen, die darin verschwinden und nicht mehr wiederkommen. Von Menschenopfern im Kreis. Er hat mich gewarnt, näher zu kommen, weil der Kreis schon lange kein Blut mehr gesehen hat.“ Lucius Blick wirkte unbehaglich. In der Tat waren sie jetzt schon näher am Kreis als er jemals gegangen war. „Glaubst du daran? Das er gefährlich ist?“. „Ich weiss nicht“. Will griff nach seiner Hand „komm, du Waldgeist“. Er zog Lucius mit sich, dann stellte er ihm ein Bein. Beide fielen in ein Meer kleiner Frühlingsblumen. „Du…“ Lucius Worte wurden erstickt von Wills Kuss. „Schenkst du mir deine Gunst, Lichtbringer?“ fragte Will, er hatte schon angefangen sich auszuziehen. Nur das Hemd liess er an. Er erstarrte als er Lucius betrachtete, der nun völlig nackt in den Frühlingsblumen lag, das blonde Haar ausgebreitet. „Was ist?“ fragte Lucius. „Du bist schön“ sagte er und meinte es auch so. „Was ist mit dir?“ fragte Lucius. „Darf ich dich ganz ansehen?“ Will schluckte. Etwas zögernd zog er sein Hemd aus. Lucius Herz schlug höher und sein Verlangen stieg. Wills Körper war der eines Mannes in den besten Jahren. Er war gut bemuskelt, den Beweis hatte er schon beim gemeinsamen Quidditchtraining erbracht. Sein Glied erhob sich stolz aus einem Nest schwarzer Haare, was Lucius Erregung noch mehr anfachte. Nur ein Detail kannte er noch nicht. Wills Ausdruck war- unangenehm berührt. Er kniete sich über Lucius Hüften „nun frag schon“. Auf Wills Unterleib war ein grosses Brandmal zu sehen. Lucius streckte die Hand aus und fuhr vorsichtig darüber. Es war eine alte Narbe. Es musste sehr geschmerzt haben. Die Narbe war in der Form eines „S“. „Wer hat dir das angetan?“ Will atmete tief durch. „Mein Vater. Er hat mich mit seinem Bruder im Bett erwischt. Inflagranti. Er hat mich allein dafür verantwortlich gemacht. Ich sei eine Schande für die Familie. Das Zeichen soll jeden, der mich näher kennenlernt, darauf aufmerksam machen. Ich hatte die grosszügige Wahl zwischen einer frühen Heirat oder Kastration“. Will stieg das Blut in die Wangen und er sah weg. Lucius Hand strich zart über das grausame Brandmal. Dann zog er Will mit beiden Händen zu sich herab. „Komm. Küss mich“. Ihre Münder trafen sich, während sie sich aneinander rieben. Ein Schatten fiel auf sie, als eine Wolke kurz die Sonne verdeckte, doch keiner von beiden bemerkte es. Lucius schlang seine langen Beine um Will. „Ich will dich ansehen, will dein Gesicht sehen, wenn du in mir bist“. Will küsste Lucius Stirn, Nase, seinen Hals. „Wenn du mich für einen Moment aus deiner Umklammerung lässt“ er lachte leise. Lucius war so willig, so voller Lust. Er könnte sich daran gewöhnen… das durfte nicht sein, doch noch- noch war seine Zeit. Will stöhnte leise, als Lucius nach seinem Glied griff, mit sanften Händen die Länge ausmass, über die Spitze fuhr. Widerstrebend schob er Lucius übergriffige Hände weg. „Nicht so gierig, junger Gott“. Er griff Lucius lange Beine, schob sie auseinander und nach oben. Kurz und eilig bereitete er ihn mit seinen Fingern vor, doch inzwischen ging es leichter… Lucius seufzte ungeduldig. Endlich drang Will in ihn ein, langsam, mit Genuss und tief. „Ohhh“ machte Lucius, seine grauen Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Nie war Will so tief gewesen, so nah. So präsent. Beider Augen trafen sich, als Will innehielt, ganz in ihn versenkt. Er bewegte sich nur ganz wenig, in der Umklammerung von Lucius Innerem köstlich und heiss gefangen. „Du bist unglaublich“. Lucius seufzte nur tief und erfüllt. Diese Intimität das Einssein war so unglaublich gut… Als Will ihn küsste, die Aussenwelt in ihren Einssein komplett ausschloss, hatte er das Gefühl zu schweben, auf der Wolke von Lust und Hochgefühl. Doch da war noch mehr. Es war Will, der den Kuss unterbrach. Er zog sich langsam heraus und pumpte wieder in ihn hinein, mit den Zähnen knirschend, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Lucius schrie auf, ein scharfer, heller Ton, und Will hätte schwören können etwas in Lucius Augen zu sehen. Etwas was nicht nur menschlich war. In dem Moment spülte es ihn hinweg. Mit heftigen wilden Stössen liebte er Lucius, erhöhte den Rhythmus, dass Lucius Körper erbebte. Lucius Stöhnen und die kurzen Schreie liessen keinen Raum für Worte, doch schwebten beide auf der gleichen Wolke von Lust. Als Will zum Höhepunkt kam, war auch Lucius soweit. Ineinander und aneinander geklammert, ergoss sich Will in seinen jungen Geliebten. Schwer atmend verhielt er einen Moment, dann glitt er aus ihm heraus, entliess Lucius aus der unbequemen Haltung. Nach Luft schnappend lagen beide kurz nebeneinander. Dann zog Will Lucius auf sich, das dessen Stirn auf seiner Brust ruhte. Schützend legte will seine Hände auf Lucius Rücken, seinen Hintern. Will sah Blüten in Lucius Haar und musste Lächeln. Ihre Zusammenkunft erinnerte ihn an die Erzählungen von heidnischen Frühlingsriten. Eine Weile lagen sie so, während die Vögel über ihnen ihre Lieder sangen.

Der junge, der sehr junge Mann, fast ein Junge wurde von zwei Männern hereingezerrt. Er war sehr schlampig bekleidet, das Hemd fiel ihm offen über die Hose. Die Männer stiessen ihn voran und liessen loss, das er der Länge nach auf dem Boden landete. Seine Oberlippe blutete von dem Schlag ins Gesicht. Er atmete schwer. Eine Fusspitze traf ihn unsanft an der Schulter und er sah auf- in das Gesicht seines Vaters. „Auf die Knie, du Nichtsnutz“. Mühsam rappelte Will sich auf, begrüsst von der nächst en Ohrfeige seines Vaters. Er sah zu Boden. „Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie. Nicht nur, das du die Beine breit machst für einen Mann- und ich zweifle ob es nur einer war. Sondern auch noch das du meinen Bruder, deinen Onkel verführt hast, es mit dir zu treiben.“ Sein Vater hob ihm das Kinn, die nächste Ohrfeige traf ihn, so hart, das er Sterne sah. Er liess den Kopf hängen, in der Hoffnung, es sei die letzte. Er hörte die Schritte seines Vaters sich entfernen und wiederkommen. Er hielt einen Schürhaken in der Form eines „S“ in der Hand, der glühte. Hitze strahlte bis zu ihm. Sein Vater hatte die Zähne gefletscht. „Zieh deine Hose runter und heb dein Hemd an. DAS kannst du ja gut“. Seines Vaters Stimme troff vor Verachtung. Will tat, wie ihm gesagt war. Er zitterte. Zwei Männer hielten ihn wieder von hinten, als sein Vater das Brandeisen ansetzte. Will schrie auf, während das Eisen sich durch Haut und Fleisch brannte, die Männer hielten ihn. Es stank nach verbrannter Haut. 

Es war der letzte Abend, Abschluss der Feierlichkeiten. Morgen würden sich die Gäste wieder in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreuen. Lucius war den ganzen Abend an der Seite seines Vaters, um mit allen noch ein paar Worte des Abschieds zu wechseln. Es war wichtig, das er lernte, wie man Bande knüpfte und sie pflegte. Und einige der Familien nutzten die Gelegenheit, noch einmal ihre heiratsfähigen Töchter vorzustellen. Natürlich wurde von Lucius erwartet, mit ihnen allen höfliche Worte zu wechseln, galant zu sein. Noch war nichts entschieden. Nach nichts stand Lucius weniger der Sinn heute abend. Will würde abreisen, und es war die letzte Nacht. Doch war kein Fortkommen von seinem Vater heute. Lucius wagte kaum einen Seitenblick. 

Am späteren Abend hatte sich Will mit Ellen an einem der Tische niedergelassen. Die Reihen der Gäste begannen schon, sich zu lichten. Will hatte wenig gegessen und nippte lustlos an seinem Wein. Er beobachtete Lucius verstohlen, gab vor, die Tanzfläche im Blick zu haben. 

Niemand war in Hörweite. „Er bedeutet dir etwas, nicht wahr?“ fragte Ellen leise. Will sah fast erschreckt auf „was?“ Ellen seufzte. „Lucius“. Will musterte seine Frau stirnrunzelnd. Er trank einen Schluck und zuckte die Schultern „du kennst doch meine… Vorlieben“. Ellen sah in ihr eigenes Weinglas und mied seinen Blick. „Eben. Mit all den anderen warst du nach dem ersten Mal fertig. Hast du es ihm gesagt?“. Will warf einen Blick dorthin wo Lucius mit seinem Vater stand. „Was soll ich sagen. Er ist für mich so erreichbar wie die Sonne. Ich kann froh sein, ein paar Strahlen abbekommen zu haben“. Ellen schnaubte. „Sprich mit ihm. Wenn er einmal Erbe ist… er ist ein Malfoy. Wenn er volljährig ist, kann er die Regeln selbst bestimmen“. Will sah weg. „Er ist in drei Jahren volljährig. Und lange vorher verheiratet“. Ellen zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Er kann dann daneben so viele Geliebte haben, wie es ihm gefällt“. 

Es war spät, als Lucius seinen Schlafraum betrat. Kaum hatte er die Tür zugezogen, zog Will ihn in seine Arme. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Beider Hände suchten nackte Haut unter den Festroben. Will drückte Lucius an die geschlossene Tür, so dass Lucius sein hartes Glied an dem seinen spürte. Lucius spürte, wie Bartstoppeln auf Wills Haut sein Kinn aufkratzten, während er Wills Kuss nicht weniger leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Will machte sich an Lucius Hose zu schaffen, er öffnete sie und schob sie ein Stück herunter bis zu den Knien. Als sie sich trennten, fiel Will vor Lucius in die Knie. Er hielt dessen hartes Glied und leckte die Unterseite hinauf, das Lucius aufstöhnte. Er fasste mit beiden Händen in Wills Haare, während dieser sein Glied leckte, liebkoste, eine Hand seine Hoden knetete. Lucius sah auf Will herab, sein Blick voller Lust. „Meine Sonne…“ murmelte Will. Dann nahm er Lucius Glied in den Mund, der die Augen schloss vor Genuss. Als er dazu noch Wills Hand an seinem Hintern spürte, mehrere Finger, die in ihm waren, meinte er bald den Verstand zu verlieren. Will hielt inne, bevor es zu spät war. Er zog Lucius zu sich herunter, so hastig, dass dieser fast auf ihn fiel. Eilig und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Als Lucius auf dem luxuriösen Teppich auf allen vieren war, hatte Will schon die Hände auf seinen Hüften und schob sich in ihn. Beide keuchten, von Lucius kam ein wohliges Stöhnen. „Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?“ fragte Lucius mit vor Erregung belegter Stimme. Will bewegte seine Hüften mit Genuss, seine Hände streichelten Lucius Hüften, seinen Bauch und seine Gesässbacken. „Dein Vater…“ Lucius war den ganzen Tag untrennbar gewesen. „Mhhhhm…“ ächzte Lucius und schob Will sein Becken entgegen „wie soll ich diese Charade an Höflichkeiten ertragen, wenn ich solange ohne dich in mir auskommen muss?“ Beide bewegten sich zusammen, langsam, wie ein eingespieltes Tanzpaar. Will setzte ihm Küsse auf Schultern und Halsansatz, und seufzte tief, so köstlich wie Lucius ihn einfasste. Lucius griff nach ihm „komm…mit mir“ hauchte er heiser und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Er drückte den Rücken durch, als Will sich herauszog, um wieder in ihn zu stossen. „Oh, Merlin“ stöhnte er und dachte nur flüchtig daran, das niemand sie hören durfte. „Ich will dich so sehr“ Lucius Hände griffen nach ihm mit einem wohligen Stöhnen, und das raubte ihm jede Kontrolle. Mit schneller werdenden Stössen brachte er sie beide auf den Gipfel ihrer Ekstase, Lucius öffnete sich ihm bereitwillig und kam ihm entgegen. Er gab heisere, leise Lustschreie von sich. Will griff nach seinen Haaren, zog ihm den Kopf nach hinten. Noch ein letztes Mal bäumte sich Lucius unter ihm auf, als Will endlich in ihm kam. Zusammen ritten sie ihren Höhepunkt aus. Noch immer vereint, blieben sie auf dem schweren Teppich liegen, ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt. Lucius fühlte sich beschützt und oh-so begehrt und gewollt. „Du tust mir so gut“ murmelte Will. Nur widerwillig löste er sich endlich aus Lucius. Er rutschte von ihm herunter und half ihm auf die Knie. Zärtlich küsste Will Lucius. Er hatte das Gefühl ihre Körper seien füreinander gemacht. Nur kurz trennten sie sich und legten sich in Lucius Bett. Will zog Lucius in seine Arme. Wie Löffel ineinander geschmiegt lagen sie zusammen. „Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen, dich jede Nacht in meinem Bett zu haben“ murmelte Lucius, was Wills Herz höher schlagen liess. Er war ein Narr. Aber jetzt in diesem Moment machte es ihn glücklich. Und dabei war es die letzte Nacht… Will streichelte jedes bisschen Haut Lucius, was er erreichen konnte, immer wieder trafen sich ihre Münder in innigen Küssen. Sie vergassen Zeit und Raum um den Moment zu geniessen. Lucius rieb seinen Hintern aufreizend in Wills Schritt. „Die Nacht- unsere Nacht ist noch nicht zuende, denke ich“ und seine Augen blitzten als er über seine Schulter Will ansah. „Wenn dir der Sinn nach mehr steht?“ Lucius lachte leise. „Das fragst du?“ Er trennte sich aus Wills Umarmung, dann zog er die Bettdecke zur Seite. Will rollte auf den Rücken, sein Glied längst hart. Lucius warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Will schaudern liess. In diesem Moment hätte er die Welt gegeben, den Mann sehen zu dürfen, zu dem Lucius werden würde. Bei dem Gedanken bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Lucius kniete sich mit gespreizten Beinen über Wills Unterkörper. Als er sich nach vorne beugte, umrahmte sein schönes blondes Haar sein Gesicht- Will glaubte nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben, bevor dieser junge Gott ihn innig küsste. Es durchfuhr sie beide, als ihre Glieder sich berührten, während ihre Zungen sich umschmeichelten. Lucius Haare umrahmten sie wie ein Vorhang und Wills Hände strichen ihm über Taille und Hüfte. Es war dieser Moment, wo Will klar wurde, das er verloren war. Lucius richtete sich wieder auf, glatte, schlanke Hände strichen über Wills Oberkörper, seinen Bauch, und es war an Will, den Rücken durchzudrücken, mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Mit starken Händen drückte Lucius ihn zurück auf die Matraze. Will sah ihn fragend an. „Diesmal ist DEIN Platz unten“. Will lächelte. „Gerne“. „Ich will das du mich ansiehst“. Mit Wills Hilfe senke sich Lucius auf Wills Glied. „Lucius…“ Will ächzte leise, unter Lucius Händen auf seiner Brust seinem Bauch, und den Bewegungen, die Lucius machte, Wills Glied in sich. Er warf kurz den Kopf nach hinten, überwältigt, um wieder Wills Blick zu finden. Beider Hände trafen sich auf Lucius Hüften. Will stöhnte leise „du bringst mich um“. Lucius über ihm, der sich geschmeidig, schlangengleich bewegte, und das Gefühl in ihm… war nichts was er je so intensiv empfunden hatte. Nun war es Lucius, der die Geschwindigkeit bestimmte, und Will unter sich hielt, was er ganz offensichtlich genoss. Als er Will zum Höhepunkt brachte, hielt er ihn, seine schlanken Hände drückten Will auf die Matraze, und schienen in dem Moment das einzige zu sein, was ihn auf der Erde hielt… Lucius klappte auf ihm zusammen, verschwitzt, verklebt und schwer atmend lagen sie beieinander, glücklich, verausgabt und befriedigt. Es dauerte nicht lange und Lucius war eingeschlafen. Ohne ihn zu wecken, zog Will die Decke über sie beide. Auf Lucius ruhige Atemzüge lauschend, schlief auch er letztendlich ein. 

Es war kurz vor Morgengrauen, als die Dunkelheit der Nacht unmerklich schwand und die ersten Sterne verschwanden, da war Will wieder wach. Lucius seufzte nur und reckte sich behaglich, als Wills Hand zärtlich über seine Schulter strich. Er wollte ihn nicht wecken, nicht wirklich. Und doch…Es ging leicht, als er geschmeidig in ihn eindrang, von Lucius kam nur ein zufriedenes Seufzen, als Will sich in ihm bewegte. Will bewegte sich wie in Trance, wie auf Droge. Wenn es das letzte Mal wäre. Seine Hände strichen zärtlich über Lucius Haut. Mit unterdrücktem Stöhnen kam er zum Höhepunkt und lag noch eine Weile an Lucius Seite. Dieser war nicht aufgewacht, und drehte ihm sein Gesicht entgegen. Er wirkte so friedvoll und glücklich. 

Es war wohl das Schwerste, was er je hatte tun müssen, sich von ihm zu trennen und zu gehen. Doch Abraxas würde ihn erschlagen.. fände er ihn hier, bei seinem Sohn und Erben. „Lebewohl, mein Lichtbringer“ hauchte er sanft in Lucius Ohr, und deckte ihn sorgfältig zu.   
Ein letzter Zauber beseitigte das Schlimmste von dem Chaos, das sie hinterlassen hatten. Für den Fall das jemand anderes Lucius wecken würde. 

Lucius wachte auf, als ein dünner Lichtstahl in sein Gesicht fiel. Nur mühsam und widerwillig kam er zu sich. Er lag auf dem Bauch, so wie eben noch als- Moment? Er hatte das geträumt, oder? Das Will noch einmal mit ihm geschlafen hatte, vor Morgengrauen. Doch das Brennen in seinem Hintern sprach eine andere Sprache. War es doch kein Traum gewesen? Dieses traumhafte Erlebnis ihrer Vereinigung, langsam als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, so voller Zärtlichkeit.  
Er blinzelte in das unwillkommene Licht. Es musste schon fast mittag sein. Offensichtlich hatte seine Eltern ihn absichtlich länger schlafen lassen. Das Bett war immer noch ein Schlachtfeld. Will musste irgendwann vor Sonnenaufgang gegangen sein. Offensichtlich hatte er noch einen Reinigungszauber gewirkt- sonst hätte das Bett nun ganz anders ausgesehen. Und ganz anders gerochen, nach dieser Nacht. Doch so ein Zauber hatte Grenzen. Lucius wälzte sich auf die Seite, schlagartig erinnerte ihn sein Körper an ihre nächtlichen Vergnügungen, mit einem intensiven Brennen. Er stöhnte leise und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder im Kissen. Wenigstens dieses roch noch nach Will. Ein leises Geräusch, ein Räuspern schreckte Lucius auf und er blinzelte unwillig ins Licht. Dort stand händeringend eine Hauselfin, offensichtlich unangenehm berührt. „Junger Herr, eure Mutter hat mich geschickt, euch Tee zu bringen“. Tatsächlich stand auf dem Nachttisch schon eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Lucius ächzte. Lieber hätte er weitergeschlafen, mit den Erinnerungen der Nacht und Wills Geruch in der Nase. „Junger Herr, ich hätte da auch eine lindernde Salbe, die euch hilft, nach solch einer langen Nacht…“. Lucius fuhr erschreckt auf, stützte sich auf seine Ellbogen „au“ murmelte er. Ja, das war jetzt unangenehm. Nun, wo Ekstase und Lust verschwunden waren. „Woher weisst du…“. Die Elfin räusperte sich „wir Hauselfen wissen über alles bescheid. Auch was nachts in den Betten vor sich geht. Doch ist es uns bei unserem Leben verboten, solche Dinge weiterzuerzählen“. Lucius liess sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. „Nun, das hoffe ich“ es konnte ihm sonst gut seinen eigenen Kopf kosten. „Danke“ sagte er. Mit einem leisen „Popp“ verschwand die Hauselfin. Lucius robbte unelegant zum Nachttisch und griff nach der Teetasse. Auf dem Hocker lagen noch die Roben, die er gestern getragen hatte. Lucius stutzte. Oben auf dem Stapel lag etwas. Ein kleiner Kranz, sorgfältig geflochten aus den Blumen, auf denen sie sich im Wald geliebt hatten. Lucius seufzte. Die Blumen sahen aus wie frisch gepflückt. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk von Will. Keiner von beiden hatte über ein Wiedersehen gesprochen. 

Sie sassen bei einem einfachen Abendessen, am Abend, nachdem die Gäste abgereist waren. Nach Tagen der Feierlichkeit war Malfoy Manor fast unheimlich still. Lucius Vater trank vom Wein, während sie auf den Hauptgang warteten. Sein Blick blieb an Lucius hängen. „Ich muss zugeben, mein Sohn, das du deine Sache an den letzten Tagen gar nicht schlecht gemacht hast.“ Lucius Augen weiteten sich überrascht, Lob aus dem Mund seines Vaters war sehr sehr selten. „Auch mit unserem Schaukampf war ich sehr zufrieden. Tatsächlich warst du deutlich besser als bei jeder unserer Fechtproben davor.“ Abraxas runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, das du mehr eins warst mit deinem Körper. Ich vermute, das die vielen Stunden Training endlich Früchte tragen.“ Die letzten Worte kamen zweifelnd. Lucius stieg das Blut in die Wangen. „Auch Will hat dich sehr gelobt. Er meinte, wenn du nicht Familienerbe wärest, wäre an dir ein Profi-Quidditchspieler verloren gegangen. Er war sehr gut, zu seiner Zeit- nicht umsonst habe ich ihn geschickt, dich beim Training zu unterstützen.“ Lucius musste sich sehr zusammenreissen. „Ich danke dir, Vater. Mit seiner Unterstützung habe ich gute Fortschritte gemacht.“ Abraxas nickte zufrieden. „Du hast ihm noch das Anwesen gezeigt?“ „Wir waren bis zum alten Steinkreis“. Abraxas sah auf „ihr habt ihn nicht betreten?“ „Nein. Ich meine, es sind bestimmt Schauermärchen für Kinder, die man darüber erzählt. Aber wir waren nicht im Kreis“. Nun sah auch seine Mutter auf. Selten mischte sie sich in die Gespräche zwischen Vater und Sohn ein. Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von- Angst. Lucius sah zwischen beiden hin und her. Abraxas räusperte sich. „Es ist ein Ort der Macht, den man meiden sollte. Wir wissen nicht viel darüber. Doch es ist wahr, das dort früher Menschenopfer dargebracht wurden.“ In diesem Moment kam der Hauptgang. Und Lucius hatte das Gefühl, sein Vater war froh, das Thema wechseln zu können.

Die nächsten Tage war er sehr beschäftigt. Das neue Schuljahr fing bald an, und er wollte gut vorbereitet sein. Also sass er den grössten Teil des Tages in der Bibliothek über seinen Büchern. Er vermisste Will. Er vermisste den Nervenkitzel und vor allem das Hochgefühl und die Ekstase ihrer Vereinigung. Und er stellte fest, das er kaum einen Gedanken mehr an seine Mitschülerinnen verschwendete. Wenn er träumte, sah er nur noch ein Gesicht… und er lag in Wills Armen. Wenn er es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr aushalten konnte, trainierte er Quidditch bis ihm Arme und Beine zitterten. Doch auch so liess sich die ungestillte, geweckte Lust nicht abtöten. Des Nachts befriedigte er sich selbst mit Will vor Augen, doch half das nur wenig. 

Der letzte Tag der Ferien brach an. Er war auf dem Weg zum Quidditchraum, als ein Hauself ihn aufhielt. „Euer Herr Vater wünscht Euch zu sehen, junger Herr. Sofort“. Schon in Trainingskleidung, drehte sich Lucius auf dem Absatz um und ging zu seines Vaters Schreibzimmer. Auf sein Klopfen kam ein harsches „Herein“. Sein Vater sass am Schreibtisch und sah ihm entgegen. Unbehagen stieg in Lucius auf. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war grimmig, er fixierte seinen Sohn mit eisig blauen Augen. Lucius schlug das Herz zum Hals, ohne zu wissen warum. Im nächsten Moment klatschte er eine Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch, das es klatschte und Lucius zusammenfuhr. Ein Bild war auf der Titelseite. Wills Bild. Es war schwarz umrahmt. Lucius machte den Mund auf, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Abraxas zog die Zeitung weg. „Er… er ist …tot??“ fragte Lucius mit krächzender Stimme. „Ja“ antwortete sein Vater, seinen Sohn genau betrachtend, die Stimme eisig. „Man hat ihn mit dem jungen Erben der Familie Rosier im Bett gefunden. Michael Rosier hat ihn im Affekt mit einer Axt hingerichtet“.   
Lucius schluckte krampfhaft, er wusste das keine Regung seinem Vater entging, der ihn kalt musterte. Abraxas Hand schoss vor, wie der Kopf einer Schlange und packte Lucius hart am Handgelenk. Lucius würgte es, während der Blick seines Vaters ihn zu durchleuchten schien. Plötzlich war Lucius Arm frei. „Geh jetzt“ sagte sein Vater leise. 

Lucius drehte sich um, die ersten Schritte ging er schwankend, dann wurde er schneller, als er auf dem Flur war, rannte er. Draussen im Garten hielt er inne und erbrach sich. Tränen rannen ihm durchs Gesicht. Als nur noch Magensäure kam, ging er. Er ging und ging und ging, ohne zu wissen wohin.   
Zum Abendessen war Lucius immer noch verschwunden. „Du musst ihn suchen, Abraxas. Ich mache mir Sorgen.“ Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf, seine Miene hart. Doch strich er seiner Frau beruhigend über den Handrücken. „Das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiss wo er ist. Ich bringe ihn zu dir zurück“. 

Als Lucius wieder zu sich kam, war er dort, wo ihr Blumenbett gewesen war. Noch immer sah man die Stelle, die zarten Blumen genickt und verwelkt. Eine Weile stand er dort, schloss die Augen, erinnerte sich. Fast konnte er Will lachen hören, noch die Wärme dieses Tages fühlen. Lucius öffnete die Augen. Fast als hätten seine Füsse ihren eigenen Willen, setzten sie sich in Bewegung, weiter, geradeaus, wo die Bäume älter, knorriger waren. Aus dem Gebüsch tauchten sie auf. Alte, uralte Steine, nur wenige stehend, die meisten umgekippt. Nie hatte er es als Kind gewagt, den Kreis zu betreten. Es war der Stein in der Mitte, der anders war. Sorgfältiger behauen, perfekt, das darauf ein Mensch liegen konnte. Allein dieser Stein war frei zugänglich, nicht zugewachsen wie all die anderen Steine. Und als er ihn genauer betrachtete, gaben seine Knie nach, er fiel in die Knie und sackte zusammen wie ein Häuflein Elend.

Eine warme Hand griff nach ihm, schüttelte ihn leicht. Mühsam öffnete Lucius seine verklebten, vom Weinen geröteten Augen. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie kalt es nun war. Sein Kopf schien schwer wie Blei, als er aufsah, seinem Vater in die Augen. War da etwas wie Besorgnis in diesem harten Blick? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Unmöglich. „Du hast mich angelogen“ krächzte Lucius. Abraxas strich Lucius über die Schulter, der sich schlicht zu schwach fühlte, sich zu entziehen. „Ich habe wiederholt, was in der Zeitung stand“ sagte er simpel. Lucius hob seine Hände- sie waren verkrustet mit Blut. Der Stein war umgeben mit einer Lache getrockneten Bluts. „Ihr habt ihn hingerichtet“ sagte Lucius leise. Abraxas knetete sanft die Schultern seines Sohns. „Ja. Ihn. Nicht dich“. Lucius gerötete Augen waren eine einzige Anklage, doch suchte er vergebens einen Funken Bedauern im Blick seines Vaters. „Ich hasse dich“ sagte er. „Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen“. Abraxas lächelte müde. „Ich bin bereit, diesen Preis zu zahlen“.   
Mit starken Armen zog er seinen Sohn auf die Füsse. „Komm. Wir gehen nachhause“. 

Epilog1  
Lucius stand vor dem grossen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer. Sein Äusseres war tadellos, wie es sein sollte. Unbewusst drehte er den Ring an seinem Finger, an den er sich noch nicht gewöhnt hatte. Sein Verlobungsring. Kaum einen Monat nach Wills Tod hatte sich Lucius mit Narcissa verlobt. Für eine Hochzeit waren sie natürlich noch zu jung. Doch sein Vater hatte ihn zu einer baldigen Entscheidung genötigt. Ein Verweigerung Lucius hätte ihn die Aufgabe seiner Rechte als Erbe und der Verlust aller Familienbande gekostet- das hatte sein Vater sehr klar gemacht. Lucius hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Zudem es seiner Mutter das Herz gebrochen hätte, ihren einzigen Sohn zu verlieren. Seinem Vater kaum- so er denn ein Herz hatte. Lucius wusste, ab dem Tag, wo er das Erbe übernehmen würde, ab diesem Tag hätte er die Macht, Dinge zu verändern. Bis zu diesem Tag musste er durchhalten.   
Und immerhin hatte sein Vater Narcissa für ihn ausgewählt. Die- wenn er denn heiraten musste-diejenige war, mit der sich Lucius eine Hochzeit am ehesten vorstellen konnte. Beide wussten, das es eine arrangierte Ehe war. Keine Liebesheirat. Lucius hatte ihr reinen Wein eingeschenkt und klare Worte gesprochen. Er liebte auch Männer- und würde das weiter tun. Dafür wäre auch Narcissa frei, Partner für ihr Bett nach ihrem Geschmack zu wählen. Nur die Zeugung eines männlichen Erben war Pflicht.   
Lucius betrat das Schreibzimmer seines Vaters nach Aufforderung. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blieb in einiger Entfernung vor dem Schreibtisch seines Vaters stehen. Dieser liess ihn überraschenderweise nicht so lange warten wie früher. Es war Lucius aufgefallen, das sein Vater ihm nach den vergangenen Ereignissen mehr Respekt zu zollen schien. Ihn als Erwachsenen behandelte. Und das, obwohl Lucius seinen Vater nach Wills Tod nur noch mit der gebotenen aber deutlich unterkühlten Höflichkeit behandelte.   
Abraxas Malfoy hatte den Kopf gehoben und musterte seinen Sohn aufmerksam, und mit neuem Respekt. Etwas war mit Lucius geschehen. Er war ein Mann geworden in sehr kurzer Zeit. Er war noch schlanker geworden, noch durchtrainierter als früher. Von seinen Lehrern wusste Abraxas das Lucius sehr hart trainierte. Sein Gesicht war schmaler und hatte jeglichen Hauch jugendlicher Naivität verloren. Die Kälte in seinen grauen Augen war eine deutliche Warnung für jeden, ihn besser ernst zu nehmen.   
„Lucius“ ein dünnes Lächeln nahm die Anwesenheit seines Erben zur Kenntnis. „Wir haben Besuch“. Abraxas nickte, und aus dem Schatten am Fenster trat eine noch recht junge, aber offensichtlich schwangere Frau. Lucius Augen weiteten sich und für einen kurzen, einen sehr kurzen Moment wankte die Maske seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Diese Begegnung bedeutete ihm etwas. Lucius ging auf die Frau zu und küsste ihr die Hand. „Madame. Mein tiefes Mitgefühl“. Es war Wills Witwe. Sein Vater stand auf. „Ich lasse euch einen Moment alleine“. Er nickte der Frau zu. „Ich stehe zu meinem Angebot“ und verliess den Raum. Die Frau wandte sich Will zu. Ihre Augen waren umschattet, doch wirkte sie freundlich. Sie musterte Lucius. „Junger Herr“. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Lucius. Nur Lucius“. Plötzlich wirkte er wieder jung. Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und sah auf ihren Bauch. „Es… es tut mir so leid“. Seine Stimme wankte unsicher. Sie lächelte traurig. „Ich glaube dir das. Ich kann erkennen was Will in dir sah. Du bist nicht wie dein Vater“. Lucius liess den Kopf hängen, das sein Haar sein Gesicht verbarg. Eine Träne lief ihm durchs Gesicht. „Er hatte Strafe verdient. Aber ich habe ihn trotzdem geliebt. Und du auch, nicht wahr?“. Sie hob die Hand und wischte die Träne aus Lucius Gesicht. Sie sah kurz weg, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln. „Ich habe eine Frage an dich. Er wollte das ich unseren Sohn“ sie blickte auf ihren Bauch „Lucius nenne. Wäre dir das recht?“. Lucius schluckte schwer. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre“ antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. Als sie lächelte, war es wie Regen und Sonnenschein zugleich. „Danke“. Mit grösster Anstrengung sammelte sich Lucius wieder. „Können wir etwas tun? Braucht ihr Unterstützung?“ „Dein Vater war so grosszügig, mir Unterstützung zuzusagen, unabhängig vom Ausgang unseres Gesprächs“. Lucius nickte grimmig, die Kälte in seinem Blick war zurück. „Das ist das mindeste was er tun sollte“. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er muss das nicht tun. Ich bin dankbar“. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Lebewohl. Lichtbringer“.   
Lucius stand noch wie angewurzelt, als sie den Raum längst verlassen hatte.

Epilog2:  
Der Delinquent war barfuss. Er trug Hose und Hemd, eben das was er am Vortag angehabt hatte, die Sachen hatten schon sehr gelitten von der rauhen Behandlung ihres Trägers. Man hatte Will die Arme straff auf den Rücken gebunden, das er meinte, jetzt schon kein Gefühl mehr darin zu haben. Nicht, das das noch wichtig wäre. Die Männer stiessen ihn rüde vorwärts, während die Familienoberhäupter des Rats der Achtundzwanzig ihnen folgten. Er wusste, wo es hinging. Als er nochmals fast fiel, blieb er plötzlich stehen. „Lasst mich. Ich gehe voran. Wohin soll ich denn fliehen?“ Er sah sich zu den Ältesten um. Diese wechselten stumme Blicke. Dann nickten einige. „Na gut.“ Man liess Will los. Aufrecht schritt er voran, zum Steinkreis, seinem Tod entgegen. Immerhin hatte er sich noch von Ellen verabschieden dürfen. Sie sollte seinen Tod nicht mitansehen müssen. Sie hatte ihm verziehen, was mehr war als er verdiente. So oft hatte sie ihn gewarnt. Ihn angefleht. Es war kein Wunder, das man ihn letztendlich erwischt hatte. Mehr eines, das es so lange gutgegangen war.   
Er setzte einen Fuss vor den anderen, es war weiter als gedacht, und doch gleichzeitig viel zu nah. Er merkte, das er zitterte. Das sein Körper begann sich aufzulehnen gegen den nahenden Tod. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Sonne schien durch die alten Bäume und es war fast wie an dem Tag, als er mit Lucius hier gewesen war. Als er ihn geliebt hatte, Lucius, den Lichtbringer, wie Teilnehmer eines Frühlingsrituals. Er selbst war das Opfer. Das Opfer, das gebracht werden musste, um die alten Götter zu besänftigen. Will war nicht gläubig. Aber wenn irgendwer zuhörte, seine Gedanken hörte, mochte sein Blut ein Pfand sein, das zumindest Lucius ein langes, gutes Leben vor sich hatte. Dafür gab er es bereitwillig. Sein Leben war vorbei gewesen, ab dem Tag, wo sein Vater ihn gebrandmarkt hatte.   
Der Steinkreis kam langsam in Wills Blickfeld. Nun wirkten die Steine bedrohlich. Will war nicht überrascht, als er den Opferstein erblickte. Um ihn herum hatte man das Unterholz entfernt, das alle seine Begleiter Platz hatten. „Halt an“ kam der Befehl. „Auf die Knie“. Ungeschickt liess er sich auf die Knie nieder, mit dem Blick zum Opferstein. Die Zeugen bildeten einen Kreis um ihn. Ein Mann trat vor ihn, sein Gesicht durch eine Maske verhüllt. „Dein Leben ist verwirkt, dein Name wird aus dem Stammbaum deiner Familie gestrichen. Niemand soll deinen Namen mehr in den Mund nehmen.“ Der Henker nahm eine grosse Axt zur Hand. Er zeigte sie ihm, dann legte er sie auf den Opferstein. Ein Helfer reichte ihm etwas. Wills Augen wurden gross. Der Henker hielt einen stabilen Holzpflock in der Hand. Der Pflock war so dick wie ein Kinderarm und angespitzt. Dazu nahm er einen grossen Hammer zur Hand. Will lief ein Schweisstropfen durchs Gesicht. Dann ein weiterer. „Du weisst, was ich damit tun werde?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Will war kurz davor sich zu erbrechen, er schmeckte die Säure in seinem Mund. „Diesen Pfahl schiebe ich dir in deinen hübschen Hintern. Und zwar, bis er weiter oben herauskommt“. Will beugte sich vor, und erbrach sich erfolglos in das Grass zu seinen Füssen. Wider Erwarten, lachte niemand. Es war totenstill. Mühsam rappelte Will sich wieder auf. Plötzlich stand Abraxas Malfoy vor ihm und starrte auf ihn herab.  
Seine eiskalten grauen Augen musterten ihn. Die gleiche Augenfarbe wie die Augen von Lucius, und doch so anders. Will hoffte, das in Lucius Augen nie diese eisige Kälte zu finden sein möge… „Ich habe Dir vertraut, William. Du hast mich hintergangen und meinen Sohn und Erben verdorben. Und ich habe dich noch zu ihm geschickt…“ Er holte mit der Hand aus, wie um Will zu schlagen- dann liess er sie sinken. Stattdessen gab er ihm einen Stoss mit der Fussspitze, wie einem räudigen Hund. Will wäre es lieber gewesen, er hätte ihn geschlagen, statt diese kalte Verachtung. Er sah zu Abraxas Malfoy auf „ich habe ihn NICHT gezwungen“. Abraxas schnaubte. „DAS glaube ich dir sogar. Du hast ihn verführt. So wie du mich an der Nase herumgeführt hast. Ich frage mich, ob DAS nicht noch schlimmer ist?“. Will liess den Kopf hängen. Er dachte an Lucius. Und er konnte nur hoffen, das dieser ihn nicht hassen würde. „Sieh mich an!“ schnauzte Abraxas. Will sah auf. „Was du bekommst, ist, was du dir verdient hast. Der Pfahl. Die Axt. Es mag ein schwacher Trost sein, doch ich habe den Henker angewiesen, es nicht zu lange dauern zu lassen“. Abraxas wandte sich ab. Will schloss die Augen und versuchte zu atmen. Nur zu atmen.   
Im nächsten Moment zerrte ihn jemand grob auf die Füsse. Der Mann schnitt Will mit einem Messer seine Sachen vom Leib, die in Fetzen von ihm abfielen. Kühle Luft traf seine Haut und er schauderte. Der Henker trat vor ihn, zeigte ihm Pfahl und Hammer. „Du bist soweit?“. Will nickte bloss. Jemand zwang ihn wieder in die Knie, zwei Männer rahmten ihn ein und hielten ihn. Der Henker verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er zitterte. Er spürte wie der Henker den Pfahl ansetzte. Will knirschte mit den Zähnen, als der Henker den Pfahl langsam in ihn schob. Als dieser begann, den Pfahl Schlag für Schlag mit dem schweren Hammer in ihn zu treiben, schrie er wie am Spiess. Das Geräusch hatte nichts menschliches mehr an sich. Als der Henker den Hammer gegen die Axt tauschte, war es ein Gnadenakt.  
Sein Blut tränkte die Erde, wie das so vieler anderer Opfer vor ihm. 

Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn  
Bis dahin war mir völlig fremd  
Wie es in dem Moment  
Wo man weiß, jetzt endet das Leben  
Und es wird keine Gnade geben  
(In Extremo)


End file.
